


Copper and Gold

by FireflyFish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being big sister to the Chosen One, but Obi-Wan Kenobi is doing her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attachment

“ANAKIN SKYWALKER!”

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice rang out through the massive garage housed within the Jedi Temple complex. She stood in the entryway, her hands on her hips waiting to see if her truant Padawan heard her summons.

Gaging by the silence coming from his dilapidated speeder and the small crowd surrounding it, he had not.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then five more, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to gain control of her anger. It was unseemly for a Jedi Knight to be seen screeching at their Padawan learner like a hawkbat and, really, to be expressing any negative emotion stronger than a slight distaste for rotten food. She took another deep breath and reminded herself that she had a promise to keep.

_Promise me, Obi-Wan. You will train the boy?_

The Jedi let out a soft groan and straightened her shoulders before she marched over to her Padawan. _I am training the boy, Master. He is impossible._

Anakin’s fawn-colored Padawan’s braid was hanging out from underneath a battered speeder held up off the floor by two heavy load stands. The guts of the machine were littered across the floor of the Temple garage, a ring of curious younglings and mechanics watching as the infamous boy from Tatooine muttered to himself in Huttese.

Or they had been, but now they were staring at her.

Obi-Wan curled her hands into fists in her sleeves and added another ten handstand push-ups to Anakin’s impending punishment.

The sudden appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Slayer and the only Padawan to be promoted to full Knighthood for bravery in the field in a millennium, sent the younglings scurrying back to their creche masters and reminded the mechanics they had other places to be. Places to be that would still let them spy on the ‘Chosen One’ and his irate master, anyway.

Obi-Wan walked up to the TX-7748 model speeder and stopped, her foot tapping as she waited for the Force to announce her presence.

Anakin’s small, oil-stained hand reached out from under the hood of the vehicle, straining for a tool that was just beyond the brown boots he failed to notice. His hand danced over the floor until it came into contact with said boots and then vanished back under the speeder.

 _Master?_ The faintest nervous question brushed against the durasteel mental walls of Obi-Wan’s mind.

Her mouth flattened into a line and she waited.

Anakin pushed himself out from under the speeder, covered in oil and dirt, his robes ruined and his Padawan braid almost unraveling as he reclined on the hovering mechanic’s creeper. He smiled up at Obi-Wan, an earnest attempt to win her over with his boyish charm. “Hello, Master! What brings you to the garage?”

Obi-Wan arched one copper brow at her Padawan. “What time is it, my young apprentice?”

Anakin twisted on the creeper to peer at the chrono on the far wall. “Uhm...fourteen hundred hours, Master?”

“And where are you supposed to be at half past thirteen hundred hours?” Obi-Wan patiently walked Anakin through his mental schedule.

She watched as realization followed by horror washed over her Padawan’s face. “I… was… supposed to report to the Council?”

Obi-Wan raised both brows and tilted her head ever-so-little to the right. “And what were you reporting to the Council for?”

Anakin paled. “Being late to my meditation and theory classes…”

Obi-Wan took a step back as the boy scrambled to his feet. Apologies spilled forth as he grabbed at a blue rag and tried to make himself look somewhat presentable. He gave up and stood at stiff attention, like someone waiting for the firing line, blue eyes full of fear as he looked up at his master.

_Patience Obi-Wan. You must have patience._

She let out a sigh and shook her head. “You’ve missed your appointment and so you must make a new one. Unfortunately Master Plo will be leaving for a meditative retreat tomorrow and so you will have to make your report to Masters Yoda and Windu.”

Anakin turned grey, as if he had been told he was going to face nest of gundarks without a lightsaber and one hand tied behind his back. “I will…? Can’t I just wait until Master Plo comes back?”

“No. That will not be possible.” Obi-Wan did not envy her Padawan’s fate but she knew that he had to take responsibility for his own actions, or inaction, in this case. She would no doubt hear about this from both Masters tomorrow but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

“Now, go clean up and report to the sparring grounds,” she sighed, waving one hand in dismissal. “And after dinner, you will clean up this mess.”

Anakin nodded and turned on his heel, running out of the garage as fast as his legs could carry him. He was halfway out of his ruined robes when he realized that Obi-Wan hadn’t given him a five-minute lecture on his appearance or the mess he made in the garage or the fact that he completely forgot to attend a meeting before the Council. He paused, sitting down on his bed, and wondered why she had been so nice to him.

_Maybe somebody spoke to her. Maybe she had a vision of Master Qui-Gon and he told her to lay off me. Maybe I’m going to be transferred to another Master and that’s REALLY why I’m meeting with Master Yoda and Windu! Maybe…_

But then a far more rational thought popped into his head.

Maybe she was just being nice because he was **really** in it now.

Anakin groaned and flopped backwards onto his pillow, one hand over his eyes. Were they going to throw him out of the Order? Where would he go? What would he do? He didn’t have his own lightsaber, not yet, and he would need one to go rescue his mom and free the rest of the slaves on Tatooine. And he would need a ship to get him there, and credits for food and probably a droid to help around the ship and…

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice crackled over the comlink in the door control panel. “I do hope you haven’t died of embarrassment. Master Drallig is demonstrating a most interesting technique and it would be a shame if you missed the practice session.”

The young boy sat straight up in bed and reached out with the Force for his boots and robes, which flew unerringly to his hand. He was dressed in three minutes and out the door in two more. Six minutes later he was sprinting out of the turbolift and skidding into the practice arena, afraid he was missing out on something important.

“I’m here! I’m here! I’m sorry I’m late, Master!” Anakin gasped, panting at his sudden exertion.

“Glad to see you’re early for once, Skywalker,” Master Drallig chuckled, marking out sparring areas from the control panel on the wall. “We’ll start when the other Padawans file in. But, since you’re early, you can help me demonstrate the technique.”

Anakin looked around, confused for a moment until he caught sight of Obi-Wan, standing in the shadow of a column, her arms folded into her sleeves and something that might be a smile in her eyes. He looked at her, confused and worried he had fallen into some kind of a trap. But when she shook her head and waved her hand in a gesture that said _Go! Have fun!_ he decided to trust her and asked how he could assist the Battlemaster.

“We’re learning the first part of Soresu today,” Master Drallig smiled down at the talented Padawan. “I wonder if you’ll be as good as your master?”

Obi-Wan watched the lesson, first from the sidelines and then from the balcony overhead. She walked in slow circles, always keeping an eye on her Padawan, watching for weaknesses to be improved on and strengths to be honed. Power, speed and endurance came naturally to Anakin but flexibility and agility were things he was lacking in.

That and patience, which was a must for a true master of Soresu.

By the time the lesson was finished, Anakin looked exhausted. His blond hair was pushed back from his forehead, sticking up in odd spikes, and his tunic was soaked with sweat. He collapsed against a taupe stone pillar, drinking greedily from a canister of water.

Anakin looked small and alone amid the chattering swirl of Padawans and their masters. No one spoke to him and a few outright ignored him as they passed, perhaps annoyed by what they wrongly viewed as his unearned skill in combat.

Obi-Wan knew otherwise and swept into the hallway, her head high and countenance calm and beautific. In moments like these, were the Temple and its members exposed their weaknesses and petty jealousies, she felt it was important to fake the calm and serenity expected of a truly great master.

Even if she felt like taking every single one of them to task for their uncharitable behavior.

“Well done, my young apprentice,” Obi-Wan said, standing over Anakin and casually blocking him from the view of others with the folds of her brown robe. She wanted to say more to the others, to show Anakin that she was on his side, but that would be unbecoming of her and disrespectful to her peers. She had no business judging how others trained their Padawans.

The soft chimes of the evening meal rolled through the Temple, in harmony with the small roar of hunger coming from Anakin’s stomach. Obi-Wan covered a smile with her hand and nodded. “Go wash up, and I will see you in the central hall.”

* * *

 

Obi-Wan had already gone through the line of the main hall and found a spot for herself and Anakin at a small table with a few of her friends. She watched the entrances as she idly picked at her sauted Chandrillian bass, wondering what in the blazes was taking Anakin so long.

“Do be patient, Obi-Wan,” Luminara Unduli advised, taking a long sip of a berry juice from Pantora. “I’m sure the boy will be along shortly.”

“I’m sure this is Anakin’s favorite room in the whole Temple,” Quinlan Voss laughed, leaning back in his chair. “What young human boy doesn’t like eating?”

As if to demonstrate his claim, the Kiffar took a large bite into his own piece of fish and downed it with a swig of juice. “When I was his age, I think I spent more time in here than anywhere else.”

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes. “Where IS he? It’s not like him to be late for a chance to fill his belly.”

Luminara laughed, a bright trill of humor. Quinlan shrugged, finishing off his drink. “I’ve heard from the younglings that Anakin is… less than popular. Maybe he just doesn’t want to be ignored en masse.”

Obi-Wan frowned, stabbing at the vegetables that accompanied her steak. She wasn’t blind. She knew that Anakin usually took his meals either back in his room or down in the garage. When he did eat in the great hall, he sat with her, a blond shadow focused on eating as fast as possible before running back off into the shadows of the Temple.

“Has he made no friends?” Luminara asked, her gentle voice showing that she was trying to be helpful. “What of other younglings his age?”

“He…” Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand down her face. “He fancies himself above them. After all, he is a Padawan and they are not. He is stronger in the Force than those his age but not as skilled as the older Padawans, who seem displeased whenever he is included in their activities. I cannot make people like Anakin.”

“Pity,” Quinlan mused as he bit into a crisp, pickled vegetable. “Any advice from Masters Yoda or Windu?”

“Trust in the Force,” Obi-Wan snorted. “Master Windu seemed to imply that Anakin’s unpopularity had something to do with my tutelage.”

“Perhaps Kit would have an idea,” Luminara mused. “I do not know a soul who doesn’t like him.”

Quinlan gestured with his utensil. “Give him time, Obi-Wan. He’ll find his people.”

Luminara nodded in agreement and noticed Obi-Wan’s far-away face. She followed her gaze, turning around to see the boy in question, standing on the edge of the great hall, hiding in the dove grey shadows thrown by the monolithic columns.

Anakin’s eyes searched over the collected group of Jedi and when he didn’t find who he was looking for, he darted back into the Temple, his mangled Padawan braid trailing after him.

“Oh dear,” Luminara murmured.

Obi-Wan stood up quietly, gathering her tray and utensils before bidding a good evening to her friends.

She marched over to the waste processing droid and handed over the remains of her meal before she hurried out of the hall, her departure noted only by the most observant of Masters, some of whom shook their heads and wondered if taking in the slave from Tatooine was a good idea.

* * *

Anakin’s stomach roared in protest as he catalogued the speeder parts he had ripped out of the vehicle earlier in the day. Lightsaber instruction was always exciting but all that hard work made him ravenously hungry and that meant eating in the hall with Master Obi-Wan and…

The rest of the Jedi Order.

He let out a huff and told his belly that there would be food later. In the past, when he was a slave in Watto’s shop and hunger was as familiar as the twin suns in the sky of Tatooine, a firm thought made his gut behave until he was free to go home to his mother. She always had something warm and filling for him and the promise of seconds if he asked. He never asked because he knew that would be stealing her dinner but it was the thought that was important.

His missed his mother so much right now. Anakin rubbed at his eyes and lined the bolts up on the floor, making sure they were in the right order for reassembly tomorrow.

He wondered what she was doing, if Watto was being mean to her. Was she safe? What if there was a sandstorm? Maybe Watto had sold her?

The thought of Watto selling his mother sent stabs of fear and anxiety through him and he barely held in a sudden sob that tried to claw its way free from his throat.

Anakin scrunched his eyes close and tried to remember what Obi-Wan taught him.

_There is no emotion. There is peace._

He couldn’t remember the next line and let out a curse as he threw a wrench to the ground, listening to it chime against the floor as it bounced and then skidded over to a pair of brown boots. Anakin rubbed his sleeve over his eyes, trying to hide his tears from whatever “peaceful” Jedi was coming to lecture him on his unseemly tears disturbing the Force.

Anakin wondered angrily how something as powerful as the Force could be “disturbed” by a miserable, homesick ten-year-old.

“I think you dropped this,” Obi-Wan’s voice floated into the misery clouding Anakin’s mind as she held out the chrome wrench to her Padawan.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes rimmed with red, his nose a dismaying shade of crimson and bright tears threatening to overwhelm his equilibrium and that of any sentient nearby. Her Padawan was mightily strong in the Force and any time a truly powerful wave of despair settled over him the Force sensitives around him noticed, complaining of sudden headaches and rogue thoughts pressing against their mental shields. It was only through constant exposure and her own innate gift that Obi-Wan was able to keep a relatively cool head around her fiercely emotional whirlwind of an apprentice.

“Thanks,” Anakin mumbled, taking the wrench back and putting in his tool belt, made of soft grey bantha leather and a gift from his mother. Another sob bubbled up from the depths of his soul and Anakin curled his hands into fists, trying to control it.

He wasn’t a baby. He was a Padawan! One of the youngest in the history of the whole Jedi Order! He wasn’t going to cry. He was stronger than that. He had to be stronger if he wanted to return to Tatooine and free his mother.

Obi-Wan put one arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him to her side.

“I miss Qui-Gon Jinn,” Obi-Wan sighed, looking out at nothing. “I still think he’ll come back one day.”

Anakin looked up at his master, stunned at her openness. Obi-Wan hardly ever talked about her Master and when she did, it was usually to demonstrate how NOT to do something.

He rubbed at his nose and scooted a little closer. “You do?”

Obi-Wan nodded, still not looking at her padawan but sensing the ebb and flow of his emotions, the fickle strength of the hurricane that was Anakin Skywalker. “I do. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if **_I_ ** died on Naboo instead of him.”

Anakin’s heart seized and he shook his head. He didn’t know why but the very idea of a universe without Obi-Wan Kenobi in it seemed like a terribly lonely place to him. “No, Master. That wouldn’t be better. You should both be here.”

Obi-Wan turned to smile at Anakin and leaned in close, her blue eyes warm. “That is kind of you to say.”

Anakin loved it when Obi-Wan smiled at him like this, a soft, shared secret between the two of them. It was almost like being back on Tatooine with his mother.

Almost, but it would have to do for now, until he was strong enough to free all the slaves and not just his mother. The “all” lingered in his mind, strong and undeniable.

“I think you’ve cleaned up enough for today,” Obi-Wan announced, standing upright and offering her Padawan a hand. “Time to retire for the evening, and we must do something about your braid. This is unacceptable, Anakin.”

The boy let out a sigh at the return of Master Kenobi, which meant this quiet warmth between them was over. Anakin would go back to being “my young apprentice” or, even worse,  
“my very young Padawan”. He hated it when she mentioned how much younger he was, like it mattered when he was already two lightsaber forms ahead of younglings the same age.

“Right,” Obi-Wan announced to no one in particular. “Last one there has to clean out the filters on the refresher.”

Anakin frowned and looked up at Obi-Wan, who had already taken off running back to their suite. He let out a yelp of protest and dashed after his master, who loped lazily through the hallway, chuckling as her young charge pushed himself forward with the Force.

He caught up to her and rushed again, the Force singing with joy at his passing. Anakin did not need to know that she was going to have a droid change out the filters or that his dinner was waiting for him. It was enough to hear him laugh and see that bright smile on his face as he turned the corner towards their room and let out a whoop of victory.

* * *

Later that evening, after some childish gloating, a few admonishing eye rolls and a modest acceptance of defeat on her part, Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on his bed. The Padawan sat in front of his master, frowning at an astronavigation chart while his master ran a comb through his short hair, setting his trainee tail and padawan braid to right.

“What are the coordinates for Pantora?” Obi-Wan asked, her voice soft as she brushed Anakin’s tail into something far more credible to the Order.

Anakin closed his eyes and set down the star chart, answering perfectly. He liked this, liked feeling like Obi-Wan was taking care of him.

Like she wanted to take care of him.

“And the coordinates for Kashyyyk?” Obi Wan murmured, holding a few ties in her mouth as she ran the soft blond hair of Anakin’s tail over her hands. She nodded in approval as he recited the answer and the next two after that. Her fingers worked deftly over the little lock of hair, one that just brushed his shoulder. She tied the strand off, hoping this knot, the Rathtar’s Kiss, would hold when all of the other ones had barely lasted a week with Anakin Skywalker. Hopefully it would be stronger than the chaos that seemed to swirl around her padawan.

“Master?” Anakin yawned, slumping back against Obi-Wan’s chest. “Do you know the coordinates of Tatooine? I do. They’re…”

Obi-Wan cut him off quietly. “Quadrant Besht, Sector Arkanis, System: Tatoo, ex two niner, why five six and zed eight four.”

Anakin blinked, surprised. “Yeah… You know… I like you better when you’re like this.”

“You mean when I’m not shouting at you?” Obi-Wan asked, a smile in her voice. She looked out at their shared room, full of Anakin’s knicknacks and droid parts. There was his pod-racing flag and a model of the Naboo cruiser they took to Tatooine, where Qui-Gon had found this small, blond-haired bundle of power and destiny.

Her Padawan yawned, his head growing heavy. “Yeah… don’t like Master Kenobi.”

 _He is the Chosen One_ , the Force whispered. Or was it just a memory of her old master’s voice?

 _No,_ Obi-Wan thought. _He is my Padawan now. You cannot have him. Not yet._

Anakin sighed, a sleepy smile on his face. “I like Obi-Wan best.”

Obi-Wan gently slid out from behind Anakin and tucked him into bed. She bundled the covers up around him and laid another blanket over him since the night was forecast to be cooler than usual. Her desert boy had not yet adapted to climate control and temperate weather. “Good night, Anakin.”

“Good...ahm….night….Obi-Waaaaaahn…” And with a loud yawn, he was out cold.

“Good night, little one,” she murmured to the room and then walked over to her bed, happily sinking into the warm embrace of sleep herself.


	2. Three Questions

“There are thousands of people in this temple and I cannot possibly believe that every last one of them dislikes you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed as she sat cross-legged on a meditation pillow that faced the western wall of the Temple and the shaded garden sheltered there. “You are overreacting, my young Padawan, and letting your emotions get the better of you.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. _I hate it when she calls me that. I am not nine years old anymore._

“No, you are not,” Obi-Wan replied with a crisp tone, wincing a little at the unintentional volume of his thoughts. “You are eleven standard years old. I know. You’ve told me.”

Anakin folded his arms over his chest and contracted into a proper sulk. He loudly patched up the holes in his mental shields, leaking angry and sullen gusts of emotion as he worked.

Obi-Wan let out a long, exhausted breath and turned to her Padawan. “I am sorry, Anakin. But I cannot understand how you have failed to make one single friend in two years. You can take apart an Em-Dee-eight and reassemble it with your eyes closed but this simple task eludes you. Why?”

Anakin shrugged, his blue eyes fixated on a spot on the far wall.

Obi-Wan waited patiently, knowing her silence would do far more to convince her Padawan to open up than any sharp words or loud chastising. Silence unsettled Anakin. It made him antsy and chatty as he hurried to fill up the quiet with noise to distract his thoughts with.

It was another thing to add to the list of things she needed to work with him on.

_That list will never end. We will both die old and grey, still Master and Padawan trying to be still and silent but failing._

She felt like she was always failing him.

Anakin cracked, hands jerking free from his glower to gesture wildly. “They’re jealous! I’m better than them! I can do things the other Padawans can’t and they’re jealous!”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows arched in dismay. “Ah… I see. And is that all?”

The emotional boy looked off to the side, his hands balled on his knees. “They… They just don’t like me! Last month this one _sleamo_ said his master told him not to talk to me! Said the Council made a mistake! That ‘a Jedi of Kenobi’s talent shouldn’t be wasted on a feral desert rat’ like me!”

That was what really scorched Anakin, the idea that his existence in the Temple was damaging to his master in some way. That he made Obi-Wan look bad because of who he was.

That he was bad for Obi-Wan to be around.

Obi-Wan was all he had left and if the Council took her away…

“Ah… yes,” Obi-Wan murmured, her voice cool and soft, like a still pool. “I believe I was there when Padawan Carr Du’signe shared that tidbit with you.”

Anakin knew that tone and shivered. It usually meant he had pushed his master too far or asked too many questions about the Sith Lord his master had defeated. That tone meant laps around the temple gardens, leg-breaking frog-hoppers or worse.

“Yeah… well,” he huffed and looked away. “If his master is saying it then that means the Council is saying it too. They _really_ don’t like me.”

Obi-Wan blinked, as if drawn back into her body, and she smiled at her Padawan. “I don’t know about that. They censured Padawan Du’Signe and his master, Froosh Wexl. They’re leaving for Bandomeer on one of the praxeum ships tomorrow.”

“What?” Anakin’s head jerked up in shock. “Censured? What does that mean? What’s a praxeum ship? Can I get censured? Is that bad?”

Obi-Wan gave her apprentice an enigmatic smile. “Yes, you could get censured and it is not a pleasant thing. Luckily, I have not experienced it.”

_Well, not since I was Qui-Gon’s Padawan._

She rose up from her meditation pose to stretch, twisting this way and that as if blown by the soft breeze of the Coruscant twilight. Anakin popped up next to her, his eyes full of questions, his mouth open to ask ten more, all at the same time if that were possible.

“I am hungry, Padawan,” Obi-Wan placed her hand on Anakin’s head, laughing softly as he squirmed out from under her sisterly attention. “Bring us some dinner from the main hall and I shall see you in our suite. And mind you do not get censured on the way!”

Anakin was already off at a run, because the sooner he got them dinner, the sooner Master Obi-Wan could tell him what all being censured entailed and what the kriff a praxeum ship was and why he hadn’t heard of it before now?

* * *

 

“You have three questions, young one,” Obi-Wan said after finishing off a mouthful of spicy noodles from a Mid-Rim planet. “Choose wisely.”

“Three?!” Anakin protested, the Force crackling with how unfair he found this to be.

Obi-Wan smiled into her noodles and took another bite, enjoying his frustration. It was about time he got some of his own back. “Yes, three.”

She watched as the boy shoved a large mouthful of noodles in, his mind working through the myriad of questions he no doubt had. She could see his mind work, trying to distill them into three coherent and comprehensive queries. This would serve him well later when the Council would send him on investigative missions.

And the earlier she got used to the idea that her little golden shadow would be leaving her side, the better.

Obi-Wan took a sip of sweetleaf juice and arched an eyebrow as Anakin shoved another mouthful of noodles in, his brow still furrowed in deep thought. She reached over to him and touched his forehead. “Don’t forget to breathe, nerf-herder.”

Anakin jerked away from his master’s gentle mocking, the intense furrow momentarily directed at her before the first question clicked into place. “Ha! How did the Council know about what Du’signe said, to censure him and his master?”

Obi-Wan took a large bite of noodles, a teasing grin on her face. There were times when it was easy to forget they were master and Padawan. Instead they were something more like siblings, brother and sister, forever entwined in loving antagonism.

She felt these were their best times, when it was just the two of them, in private, away from the Order and the rules that seemed designed to break the spirit of anyone who did not fit the mold that Obi-Wan herself was barely suited to.

Anakin groaned. “C’mon, Master Obi-Waaaaan!”

She took a long, unnecessarily long, sip of sweetleaf juice.

“You’re killing me!” the boy slumped backwards into his chair, noodles momentarily forgotten. “Obi-Waaaaaaaaaan!”

“I told them,” she answered, her voice entirely too chipper for a proper master.

Later she would chastise herself for her selfish moment of schadenfreude, but she had learned early that the Jedi Order was not made of identical compassionate warriors who strived to be the best example every hour of every day. The Temple was full of individuals, mostly good, some less than, and a rare few that perhaps shouldn’t have ever been considered for training. Master Froosh Wexl and his Padawan Du’Signe were of the third group and Obi-Wan was relieved to discover their censure involved them being sent off to an Agri Corps posting, far away from Anakin. Perhaps some humility would help reset their arrogant and unkind world view.

She knew she had been utterly humbled when that had once been marked as her fate.

But she was getting distracted and Anakin was staring at her with an open mouth and she really did not need to see the remains of his noodles. “Please close your mouth, Anakin. That is revolting.”

His mouth closed with a snap, the boy still bug-eyed. “You told the Council?!”

“Is that your second question?” Obi-Wan smiled up from behind her glass.

“NO!” Anakin nearly shouted, shaking his head vehemently. _Master Kenobi did that for me? She… she told the Council about that sleamo for me?_

Anakin felt a surge of absolute love and adoration for his master explode through his spirit and a bright smile appeared on his face.

_She did that for **me**._

Obi-Wan looked down at her plate of noodles, pickled vegetables and grilled meat, spearing a bite with her fork. She could feel Anakin’s overwhelming delight and joy through the Force and it was taking quite a bit of control to not pull the boy into a fierce, tight hug and swear on the stars above that no one else would ever speak out of turn about him again. But she couldn’t promise that and wouldn’t so it was time they moved the conversation on.

“Padawan…“ Obi-Wan murmured as she finished her bite. “You have until the end of my meal to ask your next two questions.”

Joy evaporated in a gust of anxious curiosity as Anakin turned his sharp mind back to crafting questions that required more than one simple answer.

There was a long period of silence as Anakin continued to stuff food into his face while Obi-Wan did so with far more elan. It was a companionable respite from their usual dinner time conversation, which usually consisted of Obi-Wan reprimanding Anakin for his terrible manners and Anakin glaring sullenly out at nothing.

Obi-Wan liked this much better.

_He seems to be enjoying this. Perhaps his acting out is a sign that I have not challenged him enough._

“Ah ha!” Anakin announced, slamming a fist down on his leg. “What all do you know about Jedi praxeum ships and the one that’s arriving tomorrow?”

He caught her mid-bite and she held up her hand for a moment before swallowing and setting her fork down. “Well thought out, Anakin.”

He smiled, proud of himself.

“The praxeum ships travel around the edges of the Galaxy,” Obi-Wan began, scanning her memories for what Master Qui-Gon had taught her. He had considered taking her aboard one, once, before they were assigned a mission to Corellia that nearly ended up in a marriage for her master. By the time they got themselves out of that mess, the ship had already left for the Expansion Region and Master Yoda sent them back out to deal with pirates near Bespin.

“They fly from system to system, providing advanced study for masters, knights and Padawan alike,” she continued, wishing she had a schematic to show Anakin. That would have kept him entertained for days. “They visit some of the furthest outlying satellite temples, performing repair and in depth scholarship. Sometimes they encounter new systems or peoples who are just stepping out into the galaxy. They can be a… challenging posting for those who prefer routine and the creature comforts of the Temple and Coruscant.”

_Like Master Froosh and his bullying Padawan._

“And the ship that’s arriving tomorrow?” Anakin asked, his eyes alight with the idea of adventures in the far reaches of the galaxy. “Can I see it? Will we go on it? What spaceport is it docking in?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “That’s three extra questions. Is that how you really wish to end your investigation?”

Anakin collapsed into another full body eye roll of frustration. “Master! C’mon! I’ve never even heard of a ship like this and I’ve been all over the starfighter specs in the archives.”

“It’s called the _Chu’unthor_ ,” Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Anakin’s fit. “And it is the last one in operation. It will stay in orbit around Coruscant and your brother and sister Jedi will take a shuttle to the Temple. I’m sorry to tell you that you won’t be able to visit while it is here. You will be attending the welcoming ceremony for the initiates and Padawans who will be joining the Temple with their Masters and fellow Knights.”

Anakin looked like Obi-Wan had just stabbed him in the gut. “A welcome ceremony?? Do I have to?”

Obi-Wan finished her meal and nodded. “Yes. You have to. Don’t forget you promised to clean up your workstation in the hangar bay.”

“What?” Anakin gasped. “I have one more question! No fair!”

“By my count I have answered eight questions during the span of this meal which is more than double the number I granted you,” Obi-Wan said, the mental robes of Master Kenobi settling over her as she took her dishes over to a small depression in the wall and placed them inside and let the temple droid service sweep them away to be washed. “Finish your meal and report to the hangar bay or I will forget to renew your privileges there.”

Anakin looked scandalized but he knew when he had pushed Obi-Wan too far. He scarfed down the rest of his meal, dragged his sleeve across his mouth and nearly flung his empty plates into the cleaning receptacle before he darted back into the temple, leaving his master alone with her thoughts and an empty room.

_Please let there be a friend for Anakin on that ship._  Obi-Wan prayed to the Force, a bone-deep plea for some kind of benevolence in the hardscrabble life of her Padawan. _I cannot be Master **and** playmate to him. He needs friends that aren’t droids, that don’t speak binary._

The Force was silent around her and she decided that a few velocities in the training halls would help her clear her mind and purge some of the negative emotions that were clouding her objectivity.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you to my lovely commenters and all the wonderful kudos I've received. I'm so glad you're enjoying my little adventure in gender swapping and problem solving. ^_^ Please enjoy this new chapter and if you have a burning desire to follow my anxieties about writing, which are legion and illustrated by silly gifs, then poke me over at my tumblr [FireflyFish.](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ta my lovelies!


	3. Binding

If Anakin had known how much time Jedis spent in long, boring ceremonies, he might have reconsidered traveling to Coruscant with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not that he really had a choice but, hypothetically, he might have thought twice about it.

By his count, he and Obi-Wan had been standing in the Grand Reception Hall for at least an hour and he was completely and utterly bored. He rocked backwards on his heels just to feel the faint touch of his master’s energy against him, pushing him back into line. Obi-Wan’s Force touch felt good, like the tide of an ocean, strong enough to keep him in place but gentle enough that he never felt overwhelmed.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan murmured, her voice low and exasperated. “Be respectful. These are your new peers and elders.”

Anakin sighed and frowned at the assembled line of beings who would be slotted into different classes, none of whom looked particularly friendly. They all looked the same, dressed in identical cream and browns with their Temple faces on, a studied serenity that he knew hided whatever they were really feeling.

_More of the same. More boring Jedi who won’t like me and will just talk about me behind my back. Why am I eve_ n here?

Anakin was starting to brew up a thunderhead of self-pity and Obi-Wan closed her eyes, bowing her head to rub her temple. The boy’s anger made the hair on her neck stand up and she had to consciously unclench her left hand. Force, but he was powerful!

The initiates in front of them started squirming, muttering to each other and the master to Anakin’s left loudly shushed them, looking over the boy’s head to glare pointedly at Obi-Wan. She met his glance once before she turned her attention back to the speech, hoping that the head of the praxeum ship council was going to bring an end to his speech soon.

“And another blessing the Force has brought to us is one of fidelity,” the old master said, his voice rasped and rough with age. “That beautiful and amazing bond through which the many become one under the benevolent auspices of the Council and the Order!”

Anakin let out a muttered Huttese curse and Obi-Wan’s patience snapped. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away as fast as his legs could go.

They hurried down one hallway and then another before finally coming to a quiet spot halfway between the gardens and the classrooms, empty thanks to the welcome ceremony.

“Must you be _such_ an ill-behaved brat?” Obi-Wan demanded, her blue eyes sharp. “Perhaps you find a simple welcoming ceremony beneath you, Anakin Skywalker, but I assure you that there were others in attendance who were enjoying themselves!”

“Are you serious?!” Anakin scoffed, as much as an eleven-year-old with chubby cheeks could scoff. “Master Plo was totally checked out and Master Yoda was _asleep_! That was the most boring, pointless thing I’ve done here and you’ve made me do a lot boring, pointless _poodoo_ in this place!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open, her mouth agape. Boring, pointless _poodoo_?

Had Anakin just insulted her entire way of life? Did he just call her tutelage boring and pointless? And why was the typical sulking of an eleven-year-old boy making her so angry today?

“I...I…” Obi-Wan shook her head, her silver tongue failing her. “No. I am not discussing this with you further. You have disrespected me, your fellow Jedi, and the Temple. Your garage privileges are revoked until further notice and you will report to Master Mundi tomorrow for balance practice and calisthenics.”

Now it was Anakin’s turn to gape in shock at Obi-Wan. “ _What_?! You can’t send me to Master Mundi! He hates me!”

“Jedi do not hate!” Obi-Wan snapped, her temper fraying to its last strand. “The only person here who seems to hate anything is _you_ , Anakin. Think on that tomorrow. For now, return to our room and meditate on this. I will be there shortly.”

And with that, Obi-Wan turned on her heels and marched into the Temple, the brown folds of her cloak snapping behind her in her haste and fury, pride and hurt stinging her heart as she left.

Anakin stood in the hallway, shocked and abandoned, suddenly feeling very small and cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and watched the figure of Obi-Wan retreat into darkness, the click-clacking of her boots growing fainter until he was well and truly alone.

He hung his head and turned around, walking off into the shadows of the Temple. He told himself he wouldn’t cry, wasn’t crying, even as tears slipped off his cheeks and were rubbed out of existence into his sleeves. He didn’t need Obi-Wan Kenobi. He didn’t need anybody.

Right?

* * *

 

Un-Jedi-like shouts and grunts coming from the practice room piqued the curiosity of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and he hobbled over to the door, peering through the glass with narrowed eyes. After a moment or two, he shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. He tapped the entry button with his gimmer stick and padded into the room.

Obi-Wan was too wrapped up in her practice to notice the diminutive master as she lunged, slashed, and stabbed at imagined opponents who would never dare call her boring or pointless.

Yoda settled down onto his haunches and waited for exhaustion to set in and the tempest to still.

She finished with several wide swings, a particularly nasty spinning attack, and then a sharp and lethal strike that would have instantly killed any opponent who had the misfortune of being on the other end of that blue-white blade.

Obi-Wan stood there for a long moment, breathing heavily as sweat dripped off her face and her heartbeat struggled hard to come back to something more manageable. Her blue eyes were lost in thought and Yoda wondered when the young Knight had developed such flawless shielding.

It seemed there was much more hidden behind those grey-blue eyes then he realized.

“Hard work, training a Padawan is,” Yoda observed, pushing himself upright as he observed Obi-Wan’s reaction.

She let out a breath and seemed to collapse for a moment, her arm dropping and her lightsaber dying with a sigh. Taking a moment to collect herself, she stood up stiffly and bowed to the Grand Master. “Forgive me for not greeting you when you came in Master Yoda. I was… “

“Angry?” Yoda asked, his head canted to the side, ears perked up. “Heard you, I did. Pain, I sensed.”

Obi-Wan, too exhausted to mind her usual manners, rolled her eyes and walked over to the chrome spigot where fresh water gushed out into a stainless steel cup. “I’m fine Master Yoda. And I am honored by your concern, but…”

“Charm me, you will not, Obi-Wan,” Yoda huffed, tapping his gimmer stick on the ground. “Of my line, you are. Thrice times over my padawan you are.”

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and then nodded, bowing her head. “Yes, Master Yoda. I am sorry my training disturbed your walk. I was… trying to work through my negative emotions.”

“Sensed it, I did,” Yoda sniffed, meandering over to Obi-Wan, his clawed feet making sharp echoing noises in the chamber. “Fought did you, with Skywalker?”

She nodded, exhaustion of more than one kind plain on her face. “He… He insulted the Order! He said that my tutelage was… boring and pointless! He disrespected the masters from the _Chu’unathor_ and nearly started a rabble with the initiates! And he keeps insisting that everyone hates him!”

Yoda nodded, looking away as Obi-Wan collapsed into a sitting position on the ground, her legs crossed in front of her. She took another long sip of water and wiped the sweat from her face with the sleeve of her tunic, something she chastised Anakin about earlier in the day. Could she not even follow her own instructions?

“Hate?” Yoda asked, his voice curious. “Truly believe this, does he? The whole Order, you say?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I… I don’t know. He feels everything with such passion and conviction. It is hard to know what is true and what he has made himself believe to be true.”

Yoda nodded, his cane clacking on the ground as he walked around Obi-Wan. “Remember, do you, when you were eleven years old? Objective, were you?”

She shook her head. “I… I don’t know. I doubt it.”

The little green master nodded, coming around to Obi-Wan’s other side. He reached out with one clawed hand and touched her shoulder and for a moment, she felt as she were under a mighty wroshyr tree on Kashyyyk, covered in its cool, protecting shadow. The fires of her anger seemed small and petty now, a symbol of her own immaturity as a teacher.

“Your teachings, you are not,” Yoda said, his voice rough and ancient, like soft moss on the ruins of Tython. “The Jedi Order, you are not. Be only that which you are. Attachment to these things, dangerous. Pride and anger, siblings these emotions are. To the Dark Side, they will lead.”

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling her shame grow worse by the minute. She had abandoned her charge and undercut another master by using his tutelage as punishment! How could she have been so stupid and blind? Her heart felt heavy and full of guilt.

Qui-Gon would never have made such a mistake.

THWACK!

“Ow!” Obi-Wan gasped, rubbing the back of her head where, she was positive, a welt would rise up later that evening.

“Gone, our friend is,” Yoda said, wiggling down onto his haunches and holding his gimmer stick in front of him. “One with the Force he is. Paths not taken, know we cannot.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a little confused or perhaps concussed. Yoda had a wicked arm when he wanted to. “Yes, Master Yoda. I… I am sorry. I just… I feel…”

“Lost?” Yoda asked. “Abandoned? Alone?”

She nodded, her hands folded in her lap. “Yes. And… discarded.”

Yoda’s eyes opened at that, round and amused. “Oh! Hehehe… Jealous of Skywalker, were you? Once? Hmmm?”

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes again, counting on Yoda’s affection for her to get her through without another smacking of his gimmer stick. “No. I am not. Who would want to be the Chosen One? How do you live with yourself? What if you fail? What if you succeed? What if you turn to the Dark Side? How can anyone put that on a nine year old **_child_**?”

“And on his Master, hmmm?” Yoda asked, gently poking Obi-Wan’s boot. “Fear of failure I sense. Of the future? Near and distant?”

Obi-Wan bowed her head and nodded, feeling very much like a chastised eleven-year-old. “Yes… It seems there is still much more for me to learn, Master Yoda.”

“Always a Padawan you will be,” Yoda chuckled, pushing himself upright. “In the ways of the Force, still a Padawan, I am. Always learning, always growing. Padawans in Master’s robes we are.”

Obi-Wan looked up at her initiate master, comforted by that dry laugh. “I cannot imagine you as a Padawan, Master Yoda.”

“Oh?” Yoda turned around, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So old am I? Terrible Padawan, I was. Too many questions, I asked. Like Qui-Gon. Hated ceremonies I did. Like Skywalker. Hid in the gardens, I tried. Found me always, my master did. Patient, he was. Like you.”

Obi-Wan felt deeply humbled, bowing her head to the Grand Master as he walked to the door. “Thank you Master Yoda. For speaking with me. For… for understanding.”

“Easy, my task is,” Yoda said as he willed the door open with the Force. “Happily done, it was. Envy yours, I do not. Trust in Obi-Wan, you must. Feelings you have, share you do, with Skywalker. Qui-Gon’s burden, both must share. Never alone, you are. Together, the path must be walked.”

And with that bit of mysterious wisdom, the Jedi master was gone, chuckling to himself as he shuffled down the hallway.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pushed herself upright. She needed to apologize to Anakin and hoped that she hadn’t done irreparable harm to their relationship.

* * *

 

The speeder bay was dark and empty when Anakin keyed open the door and stepped inside. He jumped as the door whooshed shut, leaving him a heavy grey twilight that was partially illuminated by safety lights that glowed along the seam where the wall met the floor. The boy looked up into the darkness of the garage, dismayed to find that he could not see the ceiling anymore.

The speeders were lined up in neat rows, from single seaters all the way up to three large skiffs that could carry as many as a dozen beings. There were even a few small single-seater ships, painted orange and green, he remembered as he stepped further into the cavernous and empty room.

It looked like everyone else in the Temple was still at the welcome ceremony.

_Good_ , Anakin fumed, turning to the wall behind him and feeling around for the light switch that would at least allow him to turn the security lights up to full power. His fingers ghosted over the panel and with a flick the entire speeder bay buzzed to life, the sudden light momentarily blinding the boy.

_Which one should I take?_ There were so many different craft sitting in the stillness, waiting for someone to turn on the ignition and bring them to life. Anakin had been down to the speeder bay a few times, trailing after Obi-Wan as she picked out a comfortable and boring two-seat speeder for visits to Chancellor Palpatine or to visit boring museums she insisted Anakin should see.

Once, she let him pick out their speeder and he had gone for a shiny blue Kuati three seater with a super-cooled turbo-charged engine that was originally built for suborbital swoop racing. It even had a small aerodynamic rear fin that reminded him of his pod racer back on Tatooine.

She had let him take the long way to the Senate building that day, looping through a few residential neighborhoods under the guise of “teaching Anakin the lay of the land”.

Anakin wondered if that speeder was checked in and padded over to the in/out log, picking it out by make and model. The Order only had two in rotation, and he saw the one he liked was available.

He turned towards the vehicles and picked his way through the silent rows before he found the one he was looking for. Standing in front of the speeder, he frowned, trying to mentally calculate how many credits he could sell it for and if it would be enough.

_Enough? Enough for what? You can’t do anything with one. One speeder won’t bring even half of what I need to get to Mom, buy her freedom and then get us to Naboo. I’d have to steal two speeders and that skiff and nobody is going to buy that thing! It has the Jedi seal on it!_

Anakin let out a heavy sigh and turned around, sliding down to the ground against the speeder.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his mother, on the warmth of her smile and the feel of her hand on his head. He tried to remember her voice and how she would comfort him when he was sick or angry. He could almost feel her hand on his face, pushing his bangs away from his face, her soft hand cool on his hot skin. He remembered pressing his face into her shoulder when angry about something Greedo had said as she ran a soothing hand down his back.

His missed his mother so much.

Anakin felt so alone in this stone Temple, this marble and gilt structure built on the top of a mountain. The other Padawans disliked him and the Masters distrusted him. He had grown used to their sidelong glances and softly muttered comments about his lack of control and patience. “This is not the Jedi way” was combined with his name so often that he wondered if he should start keeping track, maybe give out an award to the Master who said it the most.

_It would probably go to Obi-Wan._ Anakin glowered, staring at the floor, sadness overtaking his anger. _She probably hates me now._

Why didn’t she like him? Why did the other Padawans gossip about him behind his back? Why hadn’t the Council wanted to admit him? Was there something wrong with him? Wasn’t he supposed to be some kind of Chosen One? What had Master Qui-Gon seen in that no one else could see?

Why did he keep doing messing everything up? Anakin was trying to be a good Jedi, to meditate and be calm and quiet. He did his homework, even when it was boring and he was really good at his Force work and lightsaber forms. He had managed to lift Master Yoda and his hoverchair five feet off the floor in class the other week and instead of congratulating him the other students had ignored him or called him a “show-off”.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he make the Temple his home now?

Why did everything hurt so much?

“Skywalker? What are you doing in here, young one?” a deep, warm voice came from above Anakin and he jerked his head up, his face red with embarrassment and tears streaming down his cheeks. It was Master Kit Fisto and he looked concerned, or at least Anakin thought it was concern on the Nautolan Jedi’s face.

“Nothing,” Anakin sniffed, rubbing his sleeve over his face, balefully remembering Obi-Wan chastising him about disrespecting his uniform earlier in the day. “I’m fine.”

Kit did not look like he was convinced by the boy’s statement and he lowered himself into a sitting position opposite Anakin. He leaned against the back of a yellow speeder, his hands on his knees and his purple-brown eyes focused on the red-faced boy in front of him.

Anakin pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, his chin tucked against his knees. “I’m okay, Master Fisto. You don’t need to stay.”

Kit blinked and then tilted his head to the side, his voice low and kind. “No, I do not. But I have chosen to do so and so I shall.”

Anakin looked up at Kit, his blue eyes round with surprise and bloodshot from crying. “Why? Aren’t you just going to turn me into the Council for insubordination and trying to steal a speeder?”

“Is that what you were going to do?” Kit asked, relaxing against the machine behind him. “I can’t blame you. That is a lovely model.”

Anakin chewed on his lower lip and looked off to the side. “No… Not really.”

Kit nodded, looking back at the door that led to the Temple and exhaling a long breath. Anakin watched him over the tops of his knees, wary and suspicious of a trick. The Nautolan folded his arms over his chest and looked back at Anakin. “Why are you here, young Padawan?”

Anakin frowned at the toes of his boots and rocked back against the speeder. “I… I was… I fought with my master and she wants to send me to Master Mundi and I don’t want to go because he hates me and everybody hates me and I don’t like it here and I just want to go home!”

He was surprised by the amount of pent-up emotion that escaped him, pouring forth from his soul like a reservoir set free. Anakin looked up at the master, scared that the Jedi would really turn him into the Council now.

“Aaah…” Kit smiled as he nodded. “I understand. I saw you and Master Kenobi leaving the welcoming ceremony. I take it your quarrel took place shortly after your departure?”

Anakin nodded, glumly wondering if Obi-Wan was packing up his things right now, looking forward to handing off the burden of Chosen One to Master Mundi. He closed his eyes as another wave of grief crashed over him.

“Oh young one,” Kit sighed and shook his head. “Such pain over so small an event. Come. Let us find your Master. I am sure Obi-Wan would be distraught to know that you were considering fleeing the Temple.”

Anakin buried his face in his knees and cursed to himself before he took Master Fisto’s hand and stood up.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan stood outside the door to the suite of rooms she shared with Anakin, taking a deep breath to calm herself before entering. This was going to be a difficult conversation with her Padawan and she would need to keep her sharp tongue in check. She was the adult here and it was her responsibility to make Anakin understand that, while he had misbehaved and would be punished for his actions, she had overreacted and taken personal offense when none was meant.

Yes, that sounded eminently sensible and, dare she say it? Mature.

Obi-Wan keyed open the door and stepped inside. “Anakin? I would like to discuss what happened earlier. Anakin?”

The main living area was empty and just as they had left it this morning, bits and pieces of a disassembled droid on a workbench near the window, a pair of boots Anakin had outgrown leaning against the wall by the door and small brown robe thrown carelessly over the couch facing the window.

The warm afternoon sunlight streamed through the blinds as Obi-Wan hurried over to Anakin’s sleeping area, the corner protected by a dark curtain that blocked out sound and light. She pulled the material away, dismayed to see that her Padawan was nowhere to be see.

“Where the devil are you?” Obi-Wan asked, breathing slowly and methodically as she tried to tame the anxiety that was trying to take root in her chest.

“Master Kenobi? Master Kenobi, are you in here?” A warm, accented voice filtered through the front door and Obi-Wan turned around to see Kit Fisto standing in the doorway, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I caught this young man trying to flee the Temple.”

Kit stepped back to reveal Anakin’s sullen, angry face, his nose bright red and his eyes bloodshot from crying. He looked a terrible mess.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, hurrying over to him and putting an arm around his shoulder as she smiled at the Nautolan Jedi, who nodded in understanding. Kit placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before he left, the door closing behind him.

Once the door had shut, Anakin jerked out from Obi-Wan’s hand and marched over to his bed. He pulled out his old, battered rucksack and started jamming things into it, heedless of the mess he was making.

“And where do you plan on going once you leave the Order?” Obi-Wan asked, seating herself on one of their dining chairs and reminding herself to be gentle with him. “Back to Tatooine?”

Anakin said nothing, shoving a shiny tool deep into his bag. His anger lashed against Obi-Wan’s mind: pelting, scouring rain that sought to hurt and silence in equal measure.

She was just like the rest of them, cold and unfeeling. He had thought maybe Obi-Wan was different, but she wasn’t and she could keep her kriffing ceremonies and her meditation and her stupid, boring history lectures. He hated history and he hated Obi-Wan.

And he hated crying. Why was he crying?

Obi-Wan sighed softly. “I am sorry, Anakin. I… I should not have said those things, before. I… I felt… I… Oh, stang!”

Anakin stopped packing and looked back at her, surprised to hear her curse.

She bowed her head, a hand combing through her hair. “I thought you meant me and my teaching. That I was boring and pointless. That you saw no value in me as your teacher. I have tried so hard to be the perfect Jedi Master,” Obi-Wan murmured, looking down at her hands. “To teach you everything you will need, to protect you from a destiny you did not ask for.”

Anakin looked down at his pack and fiddled with a buckle.

“I do not know how to be master to the Chosen One,” she said, looking at his Padawan braid that she had reworked a week ago. “I know only that… your words hurt me and I was not mature enough to bite my tongue. I punished you for being yourself and that is not the kind of master I want to be, Chosen One or not. I grossly overreacted and I am so, so sorry.”

Anakin sniffed. “Do I have to be the Chosen One?”

Obi-Wan looked up, a spark of hope in her eyes. “No! Of course not! You can be whatever you want.”

_You can even leave the Order if that’s what you want._

Anakin nodded, once, rubbing at his runny nose. “What if I just want to be your Padawan? Can I stay if I’m just Anakin Skywalker? And not special?”

“Of course!” Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the boy, sliding onto the bed in front of him and taking his shoulders in her hands. “You will always have a home with me, little one. Always. I promise. Can you forgive me for what I’ve done?”

Anakin looked up at her through wet, spiky lashes. “Do I still have to train with Master Mundi tomorrow?”

Obi-Wan laughed and shook her head, using her sleeve to dry his tears. “No. You’re stuck with boring, pointless me for at least another day.”

“Can I get my garage privileges back?” he leaned in close, wordlessly seeking a hug and receiving it. “Please?”

She sighed and shook her head. “No. You did misbehave at the ceremony. I have not forgotten that.”

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Okay… fine. I forgive you. I won’t leave.”

A great wave of relief washed through them both, surprising them with its intensity. Obi-Wan tucked the moment away for deeper examination while in meditation and Anakin simply let it blow through him, carrying away the worst of the pain.

After a long period of quiet, her Padawan spoke up. “I never meant you. You’re not boring. You’re wonderful.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and rubbed her padawan’s back. “Flattery will get you nowhere. You’re still banned from the garage for two weeks.”

“No,” Anakin pushed himself up and looked at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes serious. “I mean it. You’re the best Jedi here, even better than Master Windu! You’re nice and you listen to me and let me work in the garage, most of the time.”

She smiled and ruffled Anakin’s hair. “Thank you. It’s very generous of you to say so.”

“And you can fly a fighter and you killed a Sith Lord!” Anakin was warming up to his topic now that he didn’t hate Obi-Wan anymore.

He hadn’t really meant it when he thought he hated Obi-Wan. He could never hate his Master. She was the best part about being a Jedi. 

She was all he had.

“I have told you before that I was very lucky and he was very sloppy,” Obi-Wan replied with a shake of her head. “Now that we are friends again, I am going to get changed and we are going to the dining hall to get something to eat.”

“Do we have to?” Anakin asked, slouching in dismay. “Can’t we go out to eat?”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. “And why would we go out when we have an excellent dining hall here?”

The boy groaned and rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to eat in there. People are always looking at me funny and talking about me, like they think I don’t understand them.”

“Think of it as practice,” she said, walking over to the panel where her current rotation of robes and clothing was stored. “One day, when you’re a Jedi Knight, you will have missions that take you to places where people don’t care for us. What will you do then?”

“Ask you to talk to them!” Anakin replied, pulling out his personal items and returning them to the little shelf over his bed. “Everybody likes you.”

“What if I’m not there?” Obi-Wan asked over her shoulder. “What will you do then?”

“Why wouldn’t you be there?” he wondered, straightening out a solar fin on his model. “You’re gonna be my partner, right?”

She shook her head and finished tying off her sash and fed her tabards through it. “That is not the point of this exercise. What would you do?”

There was a long silence as Obi-Wan pulled on her boots and Anakin came up with a plan.

“I would go rescue you and then you could talk to them and make them see that Jedi are nice,” Anakin decided, a smug grin on his face. “Ready?”

“You are incorrigible,” She sighed, shaking her head. “Lead on, my gallant knight errant.”

“What does gallant mean?” Anakin asked as he headed out the door and into the hallway.

Obi-Wan followed after him. “That sounds like a question Master Nu would just love to answer. Or perhaps that new master from the _Chu’unathor_! I think we’ll ask him tonight at dinner.”

“No! Please, Master!” Anakin pleaded, whirling around in the hallway, his face aghast. “You wouldn’t!”

“I would,” she grinned, her eyes sparkling with the same mischief she had seen in Yoda’s. “You can show your remorse by listening quietly and respectfully. If you do… I could be convinced to cut down on your punishment.”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes wide with shock. “What?! I could… how short? A couple of hours? Days? What are we talking about here?”

She burst out laughing. Anakin would have made a brilliant merchant. “Half.”

“And all I have to do is pay attention to Master Talks-Too-Much?” Her Padawan feared a trick.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. And apologize to him for leaving in the middle of his speech.”

She watched as the boy turned the offer over and over in his mind before he nodded. “It’s a deal. Shake on it?”

Obi-Wan took his smaller hand and gave Anakin a good firm shake. “A pleasure negotiating with you, Master Skywalker.”

“You’re not very good at haggling, Master Kenobi,” Anakin replied with a cheeky grin as he hurried along toward the dining hall and the hardship he had to face to get back to his beloved speeder. She followed after him, shaking her head.

_Always on the move, my little storm cloud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Thank goodness for Kit Fisto, reuniting our grumpy little duo like it's no big thing. Also, where on Coruscant is an eleven year old boy going to find a fence to sell the speeder he was going to steal? Oh Anakin...
> 
> Thank you everyone who has left comments and kudos! You are all absolute gems and I cannot thank you enough! 
> 
> As always, you can talk to me on my tumblr @ [Fireflyfish.](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/) Take care lovelies and have a great day!


	4. Challenged

True to her word, Obi-Wan reinstated Anakin’s privileges in the garage a week later after he spent the entire evening quiet and attentive to the master from the _Chu’unathor_.

When the fated morning arrived, cold and rainy, Anakin bolted out of bed, scarfed down an energy bar and took off running for the garage with a whoop of joy. He didn’t care who saw him acting “un-Jedi-like” because he was finally going to get back to his beloved speeder.

He scampered down one hallway and banked hard to his left as he nearly skidded into a potted palm. There was another sliding dash and then a skidding stop at the door to his own personal heaven.

Which was, puzzlingly, closed.

“What?” Anakin hurried over to the sign which told him that the garage was closed due to an infestation of gizka and would be reopened tomorrow after the hopping headaches were rounded up and shipped off to a zoo somewhere. Disappointment and despair swirled deep in Anakin’s gut and he let out a whining groan. “No FAIR!”

“What is not fair?” Master Plo Koon asked the prickly Padawan, walking up. “And good morning, Padawan Skywalker. I am glad to see your privileges have been restored.”

Anakin hung his head and pointed to the sign, unable to summon the will to speak. He had spent the previous week daydreaming about getting back to his speeder and now two crates of bouncing, chirping Wookie snacks stood between him and his true love.

“Ah, yes, I understand.” Master Plo nodded, a pilot himself. “Perhaps you should view this as a challenge, a test of delayed gratification.”

_That’s what Obi-Wan said about last week!_ Anakin wailed behind his mental shields. _I want to see my speeder now!_

“At any rate,” the Jedi Master continued on. “Your lightsaber instructions will begin in 30 minutes time, do they not? I do hope you have already eaten breakfast.”

_What is with everybody trying to get me to eat in the kriffing cafeteria?_ The boy grumbled to himself. He plastered a fake smile on his face. “I’ve already eaten this morning Master Plo. I guess I’ll go grab my lightsaber and get to class early.”

“That would be a wise idea, Padawan Skywalker,” the Kel Dor Jedi master chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. “I hear one of your newest classmates is quite good at lightsaber combat.”

Anakin watched the Master turn away and walk down the hallway.

What did “quite good” mean? And how many new students were going to be there?

His curiosity piqued, Anakin dashed back to his suite to grab his lightsaber and make sure he got a front row seat to the introduction of these new Padawans.

* * *

 

As the Temple chimed oh-eight hundred hours, Anakin was stretching out in the training hall, pleased to see that he could finally get his foot up and behind his head. Then he popped upright to slide down into a front split, enjoying the triumph of his improved flexibility. He was off to the side, ignoring the larger group of agemates and Padawans who were whispering about the new additions to their class. They gossiped about every new Padawan to arrive, and these two were no exception.

“I heard one of them is trained by a blademaster!” an excited boy, Aris Till, whispered to his Duros friend, Feffer Lenga. “Can you imagine being Master Drallig’s padawan?”

“I heard they fought off a Hutt takeover on the Outer Rim!” another classmate gossiped, her head tails shivering with delight. “Can you imagine actually facing down a Hutt in the Temple?”

“Hutts don’t go into battle!” scoffed another child, this one with violet fur and blue eyes. “Hutts send bounty hunters, which means Mandalorians.”

“Wow! Mandalorians?!” the group was abuzz with excitement and Anakin knew from personal experience that they were building up the two new students to be a huge let down.

_Nobody is that interesting as a Padawan._ Except Master Obi-Wan. Anakin shook his head and stood up right, bending in half to reach his toes. He was seeing how far he could reach behind his ankles when he sensed four new presences entering the training room. He stood up slowly and looked over at the newcomers escorted by the order’s Battlemaster, Cin Drallig.

There were two masters behind Drallig, one taller than Obi-Wan with platinum blond hair that was pulled back into a simple tail. He had the look of a warrior, broad-shouldered and face still like a pool of water. The other was shorter and slighter, his hair as black as carbon scoring. He moved with a subtle grace and seemed to be well-cloaked within the Force.

The Padawans in front of them didn’t look like they had faced off against a mercenary fleet as they came to a stop in the middle of the training hall. They looked like the rest of the gossiping hens who were all standing up straight and trying to put their best foot forward. The boy was what the girls would call cute, with blue-green eyes and a natural tan. He was short and round cheeked, looking like he was barely out of his Initiates group. The girl stood with her arms folded over her chest and her red-brown hair tied up in a braided bun. She looked around at the other Padawans and then turned to speak to the baby-faced boy.

“Huh,” Anakin exhaled, pulling out his lightsaber and flipping it in his hand a few times before a whisper through the Force told him that he was being disrespectful to his weapon.

He looked up at the observation deck and saw Obi-Wan frowning down at him, her arms crossed over the railing. Master Shaak Ti walked up next to her and handed her a cup of to drink.

He didn’t want to put his saber back, and briefly wondered if he should push his luck.

_Don’t…_ The Force washed over him like a gently chiding tide. _Your speeder…_

_Stang!_  How could he have forgotten already?

Anakin returned his lightsaber to his belt and continued to watch his new classmates with suspicious eyes. He wondered which one was “quite good” at saber combat and what did that mean, really? Anakin was the best in his group and probably the best in the next two groups above him as well. Lightsaber combat came naturally to him.

“If we could have everyone line up, please,” Master Drallig instructed, coming to stand in the middle of the practice room. “I’d like to introduce your two newest classmates.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and slunk over to the end of the line of Padawans, looking off into the distance.

Were they going to have another welcome ceremony with boring speeches?

_Patience…_ the Force carried Obi-Wan’s wisdom to Anakin and he let out a long breath and stood up straight. He was a Jedi and he should act like one.

Even if the two new alleged Mandalorian killers were probably going to be just as stupid as the rest of his classmates.

“This is Shen Ruwakada from Gatalenta,” Master Drallig pointed to the boy, who stepped forward and bowed to his new agemates. The instructor sent him running to Anakin’s end of the line and the boy loped over to him. He took his place in line and nodded to Anakin, a pleasant smile on his face.

“This is Dax Reykja from Corellia,” Drallig continued, sending her off with a pat on the shoulder. She hurried over next to the new boy, peering around him to hold up a hand in greeting before turning back to the Battlemaster.

The introductions continued, “This is Master Rin Kou and Master Yuen Rast. Master Kou used to be a pupil of mine and will be one of your blademasters going forward. As of today he will be taking over this class. They’re all yours, Master Kou.”

The tall, intimidating blond master stepped forward, looking at the assembled line of Padawans with an impassive face. The dark-haired master said a few words to the blademaster that Anakin couldn’t catch and then quietly walked out of the room, barely making any noise. Anakin wondered where he learned that trick and if he asked extra nicely, could the master teach it to him?

“Where’s he going?” the girl at the end of the line whispered to the boy standing next Anakin. “I thought he was going to stay and watch?”

Anakin slowly turned to look at the two newcomers, brazenly whispering like immature younglings while Master Kou addressed the class. Was he like this when Obi-Wan was yelling at him to be quiet?

“He has a meeting with the Council about his last mission,” the boy, Shen?, whispered back. “Besides, he’s already seen this before.”

Anakin stared at them both, stunned.

“Anakin Skywalker?” the blond master’s voice was low and demanded his immediate attention. He whirled around, his braid flying out and smacking him in the face. “Here! Master Kou!”

The blademaster walked over to Anakin and looked him up and down for a long moment before nodding. “Team 2. Go.”

Teams? What teams was he talking about? Anakin looked back at the rest of the class and noticed that they had been lumped into two groups and he had no idea which one was Team 2.

_The right wall…_ Obi-Wan whispered from on high, his own warrior guardian angel, and Anakin sprinted over to Team 2, which grudgingly accepted his presence.

“Shen, Team 1 and Dax, Team 2,” Master Kou decided before stepping back to the doorway. “The task is simple. Fight your way to the other end of the room. First team to score contact with the opposing wall wins.”

Anakin looked at the other Padawans, who were equally surprised by this new exercise. They lined up against their respective walls, their back feet touching the baseboards, their lightsabers out. No one had ignited their blades but there was an undercurrent of electricity in the room.

This was something new and exciting! It was like real combat! They would be like the Knights and Masters they looked up to with such adoration and envy.

Anakin was determined to reach the far wall first and bring home glory for himself and Obi-Wan. He crouched low, the hilt of his saber out on his right, and waited for the signal.

Master Kou looked back and forth from Team 1 and Team 2 before he raised his own blade, lowering it with a whoosh, and the game was on.

Anakin darted forward, his blade ignited. Training blades were designed to sting or burn slightly, never to actually cut or harm, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel a thrill of excitement as he charged into battle, his heart pounding in his chest. The far wall was 50 yards away and he already knew the path he was going to take.

“Stop Skywalker!” someone shouted on the other team and two Padawans headed toward him, ugly smiles on their faces. “If we don’t we’re as good as done!”

_You’re gonna need more than two,_ Anakin thought to himself as he crashed into the two boys, sending the human, Aris, crashing to the floor as he locked blades with the Duros, Feffer. They exchanged blows, their sabers crackling and sparking as they struggled for dominance. The blue-green boy’s Force signature hummed with determination and the faintest shade of annoyance. He didn’t like Anakin Skywalker and he was going to show him just how deep that dislike went.

_Not today you’re not._ Anakin grit his teeth and fell into a controlled backwards roll, using the other boy’s own momentum against him. Feffer crashed to the ground and then cried out when another Padawan tripped backward over his legs.

Anakin vaulted to his feet and scanned the crowd, finding the perfect path to the far wall. Everyone else was occupied with their own partner and if he could just snake his way through the chaos then it would all be over for Team 1.

_Now…_ the Force sang as he took off.

* * *

 

“Impressive,” Shaak Ti murmured as she watched the Padawan brawl down below. “But I’m not sure what the point of this exercise is…”

Obi-Wan took a long sip of her tea and pursed her lips. “I think it’s just for fun. An ice-breaking activity.”

Shaak Ti nodded, leaning against the balcony railing and quietly observing her fellow Jedi. “How are you, Obi-Wan?”

The Jedi in question blinked, as if startled, and looked up at the Togruta master next to her. “I am well, Ti. Thank you for asking. Why? Is something wrong?”

“I hope we are friends, Obi-Wan,” Shaak Ti smiled. “I know, only too well, how hard it is to mentor a Padawan. I want you to know that if there is anything you need, you only have to ask.”

Obi-Wan nodded, her gaze unfocused for a long moment before a cry of victory down below drew her attention back to the pre-teen melee. The far wall glowed red and as she suspected, Anakin stood victorious, his lightsaber in the air and his hand on the wall. She grinned. _Well done!_

Shaak Ti rested a hand on her hip as she took a drink of her caf, murmuring, “Skywalker is truly gifted. You must be very proud of him.”

“When I don’t want to strangle him with his own braid?” Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, I am. He’s come so far in such a short time… I cannot explain it. It’s like he operates at a different speed than the rest of us.”

Shaak Ti nodded, watching the two teams split up again into a different combination and sent back to their separate walls. “We have all been there, Obi-Wan. At times both humbled and awed by the growth of our apprentices and then, a minute later, we wish to bust them back down to youngling and vow never to teach again.”

“Fight!”

The two teams charged at each other again and the two masters watched as Anakin exploded forward, easily throwing off a few attacks, this time trying to barrel straight through the rest of the Padawans, as if he was already bored with melee training. Obi-Wan was already preparing her lecture when a Padawan boy she didn’t recognized charged into Anakin and sent him flying.

“Run, Dax!” the boy shouted over the din of the youthful squabble and the women saw a tall girl dart through the line of combat, effortlessly avoiding any attackers.

Obi-Wan turned her attention back to Anakin, concerned that his temper would flare up. Her Padawan did not like to lose and was known to handle it poorly. She prayed to the Force that he would be able to keep his cool this time.

_I know you can do this, Anakin. Be the Jedi I know you are._

* * *

 

Anakin rolled onto his back and looked up at the Padawan who tackled him, who had dared to throw him to the ground. Who apparently didn’t understand that Anakin Skywalker was not the sort of Jedi to take a suckerpunch lightly.

The Suckerpuncher looked down at him, his blade out and his lips quirked in a smile. “Hi! I’m Shen. You okay?”

Anakin blinked and flipped to his feet. “Fine. Let’s go.”

He charged and Shen met his blade with a grunt. “Wow. You’re strong.”

_Oh, great. A talker._ Anakin disengaged and spun his blade before moving into a strong Djem So attack. Shen blocked that with a twist and a spin, somehow still standing between Anakin and his goal. The boys clashed again, Anakin’s blade struggling to find purchase as Shen deflected each blow. Shen was clearly trained in Soresu and he kept slipping out of reach of Anakin’s attack.

It was clear that finesse was not going to get the job done fast enough so Anakin switched tactics and started to hammer away at Shen’s defenses, each blow rattling the training blades as the new boy gave ground and fell back before his arms faltered and Anakin spotted an opening. With a grunt and a twist of his shoulders, he slashed sideways for Shen’s leg, sending the boy to the ground.

“Son of a Wookie!” Shen shouted, curling up into a protective ball as Anakin looked down at him. “Stang! That hurts!”

Anakin frowned, guilt shading his victory. “Uhm...sorry?”

Shen smiled at him through gritted teeth. “Don’t be… yeowch! It was… part of the… plan. Oh, Force!”

The alarm went off overhead and Anakin jerked, stunned. He hadn’t made it to Team 1’s wall and if **_he_ ** hadn’t won the game, who had? He looked back over his shoulder to his own team’s wall, glowing crimson, the other rumored Mandalorian killer resting against it.

“Hey! Hey! Skywager! No… uhm… Skyhopper? Yoohoo!” Shen was grunting on the ground, holding out a hand to Anakin. “Hello? You wanna help me up since you just brutally maimed me?”

Perhaps it had been so long since someone besides Obi-Wan told Anakin a joke that he did not recognize good humor when it presented itself. Perhaps Anakin was not the kind of boy who was prone to joking. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was not used to being treated like just any other Padawan but it took Anakin far longer to come up with a response than was considered normal.

Anakin wasn’t sure he could remember that last time one of his agemates asked for his help.

“Okay... so I know I butchered your name and I apologize but could you still help me up?” the beaten boy grimaced. “Please?”

“Oh! Yeah! I’m sorry!” Anakin leaned over to take Shen’s hand and pulled him upright, shouldering his weight. “And it’s SkyWALKER.”

“Well that sounds much cooler than Skyhopper,” the new Padawan commented with a pained grin. “Shen Ruwakada. I’m from the Bookbarge.”

“The _Chu’unathor_?” Anakin asked, helping the boy over to a row of benches where Shen collapsed with a sigh and set to work massaging the stinging, painful cramp in his leg.

“Yup! Me and Dax,” Shen said, pointing to the figure running over to them. “She’s Master Kou’s Padawan.”

“Shen!” Dax cried, pushing past Anakin to squat down next to her friend. “Are you okay? Do you need my help? Did you see it? Your plan was flawless! Oh… hi! Who are you?”

Anakin scratched the back of his head as the victorious girl from the other team looked up at him.

“He’s Skywalker and he kicked my butt,” Shen grunted as he pulled the Force in to sooth his twitching leg. “Oooow!”

Dak stood up and Anakin was irritated to discover she was taller than he was. She stuck her hand out. “Dax Reykja.”

Anakin looked down at her hand and then at Shen, very confused by all of this casual behavior. Didn’t they knew who he was? Hadn’t someone told them he wasn’t a real Jedi? Surely their masters knew all about ‘the boy from Tatooine’? Right? Hadn’t they been told to stay away from him for their own good?

Shen grunted and then let out a happy sigh as he muscles finally relaxed. “This is when you shake hands, Skywalker.”

“Oh! Uhm… Anakin Skywalker,” he mumbled, taking her hand in his. “Nice to meet you. Ah… good work out there.”

“Thanks!” Dax beamed, looking back at her friend. “It was his plan. I’m just glad you were too busy kicking Shen’s ass to notice me.”

“Hey!” Shen protested, standing up and gingerly testing his wounded leg. “That was a brilliant sacrifice play!”

“You lost your leg,” Anakin pointed out. “If we were fighting with real sabers I could have killed you.”

“A win is a win,” Shen grinned, taking a few more steps before he jumped up and down a few times. “All better!”

Anakin looked at the strange new Padawans from the Outer Rim and wondered if maybe they really had fought off Mandalorians. They seemed completely oblivious to whatever it was the rest of the Temple saw in him.

Maybe they didn’t really know…

Maybe they could be…

_No. Don’t get your hopes up. Somebody is going to say something. Somebody ALWAYS says something._

“So you like Djem So?” Dax asked, looking over at Anakin, her hazel eyes curious. “You wanna spar in the next round?”

Anakin arched an eyebrow at Dax and shrugged. “Sure, I guess?”

“Padawans!” Master Kou’s voice rolled over the group of young people. “That’s all for today. I will send your Masters my observations and we will pick up again tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day. Dax? A word?”

Dax groaned, rolling her eyes as she trotted over to her master. “Yes, Master Kou.”

Anakin looked back at Shen. “So… what class do you have next?”

Shen walked over to the data screen on the wall, Anakin following as the rest of the class filed out of the room, talking animatedly about their melee class and how many other Padawans they had defeated. He ignored them and their dirty looks, trying not to be excited that he had someone his own age just to walk with.

_Not friends. Nobody wants to be friends with the Chosen One._

“I have… Force Theory with Master Yoda and then the Fundamentals of Piloting,” Shen read from his schedule as he wiped his sleeve over his face. “Then Astro Nav 2 and lunch. What about you?”

“Uh… Advanced Piloting, and some other stuff,” Anakin felt his cheeks flush, not wanting to let on to Shen that he was still working through his remedial classes. He would be done at the end of this semester but it was mortifying to still be in classes with Initiates. “Wait? You’re in Astronavigation 2? Already?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah. On the Bookbarge we learn earlier than Temple kids, in case we get stuck somewhere without a master.”

“ _I’m_ in Astro Nav 2,” Anakin said, trying not be excited about having someone even slightly friendly in his class. “Master Plo Koon, right?”

“Yeah! Great! Can I sit with you?” Shen grinned.

It was so hard to not be excited. “I-if you want to. Sure!”

“Great! See you there!” Shen said and took off running when his Master appeared at the doorway and called for him.

Anakin watched him go, stunned and a little dizzy with elation.

“Padawan Skywalker?” Master Kou stood behind him, a broad platinum wall. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Anakin blinked up at him. “Uhm… Yes?”

“There you are, my late and sweaty Padawan.” Master Kenobi swirled into the training room, her arms folded into her sleeves as Anakin rushed to make himself presentable. “And don’t use your sleeve as a towel, Anakin! Your habit represents the Jedi Order and the Republic. Do you want people to think we’re all a bunch of sweaty gladiators?”

Anakin bit his lip. “We’re not?”

Kou let out a guffaw that he quickly covered with a cough and Anakin decided that he might just have a new favorite teacher.

Master Kenobi closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Go. You will be late for your class. Go! Hurry!”

Anakin dashed off into the hallways of the Temple, his stomach twisting with warring emotions. Hope and fear fought in his gut and he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to win.

* * *

 

“Your Padawan is very talented,” Kou observed as the boy ran off. “Raw power radiates out of him like a newborn star.”

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling the burden of being the master of Anakin Skywalker grow heavier at his words. “Yes. There is no one like him.”

Kou looked over at Obi-Wan for a long, silent moment before he replied thoughtfully. “I see. How long has he been here?”

“Two years,” she answered, gazing at the hallway Anakin had run off into. “Three in a few months.”

“He’s doing very well,” Kou acknowledged as he reprogrammed the training room. “How long have the other Padawans been ignoring him?”

Obi-Wan closed her eyes. “Two years.”

“That is unfortunate.” Kou shook his head. “I would like to have Anakin spar with Dax. She is in need of a sparring partner that is not Shen or myself. Someone unpredictable and strong in the Force. Would you allow it?”

Obi-Wan thought about this for a long moment, the memories of Anakin’s strangled hope still fresh over their Master/Padawan bond. Hadn’t she asked the Force for this very thing only a little while ago? Why was she hesitating?

_I don’t know this Master and I don’t know what he wants out of Anakin._

“I will have to ask Anakin and see if he would be willing,” Obi-Wan said, finding a middle ground. If something happened, as it often seemed to when Anakin was involved, then this would give everyone involved a way out of an uncomfortable agreement.

Master Kou nodded. “Agreed. I hope to hear from you and Padawan Skywalker soon.”

And with that, Obi-Wan left the training room, equally anxious and hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Celebration Weekend! I hope we get a new trailer for Rogue One! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued support of this story! It means a lot and I cannot thank you enough! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and which has action and real lightsaber fighting.
> 
> And Suckerpunching. XD 
> 
> Stay tuned for our next chapter where Anakin gets a second helping of dessert and Obi-Wan levels up her sass. If such a thing is possible. 
> 
> As always you can find me at tumblr: [FireflyFish.](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/)


	5. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a backhanded compliment and Anakin gets pulled out of class. Late to lunch, will the boy from Tatooine get a second chance at a fresh start?

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, lost in her thoughts about Master Kou’s offer and the nervous, twisted ball of emotion that was Anakin’s end of the Master-Padawan bond. She knew he was in one of his remedial courses, this one covering the most recent history of the Order and the Republic.

It was no doubt bone dry and she did not envy him.

After History from the Ruusan Reformation, Anakin had AstroNav 2, his favorite class, and then lunch with his agemates and fellow Padawans. Then most of his afternoon would be spent in independent study and any work she felt he needed. Usually that consisted of some lightsaber forms and meditation practice but she doubted he would be successful at that with the jangling turbulence of his spirit brought about by the faintest hope of maybe, possibly, making a friend.

_Patience_ , she told herself, pausing in the shadow of a balcony to practice a soothing breathing pattern. The Master-Padawan bond went both ways and Obi-Wan knew that if she was calm and peaceful it would work through to Anakin.

Hopefully, at any rate.

She lost track of how long she had been standing in the shadows, mindfully focusing on her breath, when an older Padawan called her name, his boots clicking across the stone floor as he jogged over to her. “Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? You are wanted in the Reception Room.”

“Is that so?” she asked, puzzled. “Who has requested my presence?”

“Masters Yoda and Windu,” the boy said, bowing low and then turning on his heel, running back the way he came with a black Padawan tail snapping behind him.

Obi-Wan frowned and rearranged her habit and outer robe before she set off to the front of the Temple, a foreboding twist in her gut. _I have a most unpleasant feeling about this meeting._

* * *

 

“Arrived, Master Kenobi has,” Yoda’s voice reached Obi-Wan’s ears before the door finished opening.

Stepping into the room, she saw Master Yoda and Windu standing with a dark-robed figure who radiated power and danger in spite of the warm and charming smile on his face.

_Chancellor Palpatine. Of course._

Obi-Wan made a low and respectful bow to her Masters and then to the Chancellor, making sure to angle her head just enough to show the full and proper honor that was due to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. She stood up with a slow, stately movement, her shoulders back and head tall. She did not like Palpatine and she did not want to be in this meeting. He was here to meddle in Anakin’s life and if the Council was too blind to realize it then that was their problem.

“Master Kenobi!” the Chancellor enthused, walking over to her and clapping her shoulders. “How good to see you, my girl! It has been far too long.”

Obi-Wan returned his greeting with a generous, warm expression she knew usually fooled everyone but Anakin. “Chancellor Palpatine! What a pleasant surprise!”

She turned to look at Yoda and Mace Windu and realized that her charming facade had not entirely convinced the small, green Jedi. “You sent for me, Masters?”

“Yes,” Master Windu said, his voice low and measured. “Chancellor Palpatine has requested a visitation with Padawan Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a furrow appearing on her brow as she turned to the Chancellor with what she hoped was her most apologetic and regretful look. “We are honored by your visit, Supreme Chancellor, but unfortunately Anakin is in classes at the moment. He is still catching up on his remedial coursework.”

She didn’t care if admitting that to the Chancellor made her look bad. Obi-Wan would have said just about anything to keep Anakin away from the former senator from Naboo.

“Oh, I understand, Master Kenobi,” the Chancellor replied, squeezing her shoulder in a surprisingly strong grip before releasing her. “You are a good master and want only the best for your apprentice. It is an admirable trait in one so young and _new_ to mentoring.”

“A natural teacher, Master Kenobi is,” Yoda said, his hoverchair floating a little closer, making Palpatine take a step back as he walked over to a window, his hands clasped behind him. “Another time, perhaps, Supreme Chancellor?”

Obi-Wan watched the politician, saw him compose himself and straighten his spine as he gazed out into the golden midday of Coruscant. There was something about him that reminded her of a kinrath, waiting to make a venomous strike. She frowned and added that to the list of things to meditate on.

The Temple chimed for the next hour and Obi-Wan mentally ran through Anakin’s schedule, nothing that he would be on his way to Astronavigation Level 2, his favorite class.

With the new, friendly boy from the Bookbarge.

“I understand your misgivings, my friends,” the Chancellor turned back from the window. Obi-Wan readied herself for the strike, the apologetic smile on his face never reaching his eyes. “But this is the _only_ time available for me to meet with young Skywalker this month. I’m afraid I simply cannot rearrange my schedule.”

Mace looked at Yoda, who closed his eyes and shook his head in sympathy. “Unfortunate, this is. Another time, perhaps?”

Palpatine’s expression seemed to fray at the edges, or was she imagining that? He gestured to an aide who stepped forward with a box. “I really must insist, honored Masters. I made a promise to Anakin and I would hate to set a bad example for him. It is _so_ important at this time in his life.”

Master Windu frowned at Palpatine and Obi-Wan could tell the Korun master was trying to decide if this fight with the Chancellor was going to be worth it. She sensed he was preparing himself for a Vaapad-esque battle of wits when it hit her and the words tumbled from her mouth before she had the chance to second-guess her instincts.

“You are correct, your Excellency,” Obi-Wan murmured, bowing her head to Palpatine and then the Jedi Masters. “And Anakin so looks forward to your time together. It would be wrong of me to rob him of your… wisdom and _mentoring_. If you will excuse me, Masters?”

She turned on her heel and left the room, hurrying through the Temple. The Force tumbled and frothed around her, a river set free as Obi-Wan struggled to tame the warring emotions inside her heart.

If Palpatine was so damn determined to see Anakin, then she would see to it that he got what he wanted.

And if she was right, that determination was going to blow up in the smug politician’s face.

* * *

 

“What?!” Anakin protested, almost shouting at Obi-Wan in the hallway, earning a few stern frowns from passing Masters and rolled eyes from Padawans. “What do you mean I can’t go to Astro Nav 2? What did I _do_?”

Obi-Wan closed her eyes and centered herself in the Force before she spoke in the most soothing voice in her arsenal. “Your presence has been requested in the Reception Room and I’m afraid you cannot decline this invitation.”

“But… but…” Anakin watched a few of his classmates pass by, on their way to the class in question. He felt his earlier hopeful excitement drain out of him as Feffer, the Duros from the morning’s practice, smirked back at him before making the turn into another hallway. “Master! I promised Shen Ruwakada he could sit next to me!”

_C’mon Obi-Wan! This might be my one chance to make a friend before these peedunkies tell them about that kriffing prophecy!_ Anakin’s desperation was clear and strong. He needed Obi-Wan to understand how important this was to him.

To appear normal.

To not be tainted by the title of “Chosen One”.

His emotions blasted through their training bond and Obi-Wan grimaced, the smallest sound of strain escaping her as she raised a hand to her temple to massage away the sudden pain. Anakin paled and immediately started apologizing, saying whatever he could think of to make up for hurting his master.

“I understand, my young Padawan,” Master Kenobi murmured, placing her hand on his shoulder, gently but resolutely turning him away from the classrooms. “But you have been summoned and I’m afraid my hands are tied.”

Anakin let out a groan as he let Obi-Wan lead him to the public front of the Temple, muttering to himself in a thick Tatooine dialect of Huttese that she felt it better to pretend she didn’t understand.

“I would suggest you find a way to cool your temper,” Obi-Wan said, as Anakin stomped along side her. “Your visitor is anxious to see you.”

Anakin looked up at her with sulky blue eyes. “Unless it’s my mom, I don’t care.”

“He has a gift for you,” Obi-Wan commented, brushing Anakin’s hair into some semblance of order as she tucked his Padawan’s braid back over his shoulder. “He’s made time in his schedule for you and he is very busy.”

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. “Well, then he should have checked my schedule first!”

Obi-Wan paused to straighten out her irritated Padawan’s robes and tabards. She stepped back and nodded. “There. I think you look presentable enough for the Supreme Chancellor.”

Anakin blinked up at Obi-Wan’s statement. “Chancellor Palpatine is here to see me? Now? _That’s_ why you pulled me out of Astro Nav 2?!”

She nodded as they rounded the last corner, the Reception Room about fifty yards away. “Yes. I knew you would understand, Anakin.”

Anakin did not understand and he did not want to be in a boring meeting room, even if it was with Chancellor Palpatine. He wanted to be back in class and hopefully, _pleasepleaseplease_ , finally making a friend in this lonely place.

“Now, remember,” Obi-Wan said, her voice low. “The Chancellor had to rearrange his schedule to come see you, so make sure you thank him for his time.”

Anakin glanced up at his Master and her stern face. She arched an eyebrow, stepping around behind him to give him a light pat on the back, and he marched to the Reception Room, taking a deep breath as he tried to be still and calm. Chancellor Palpatine was a friend of his and Obi-Wan would no doubt tell him that it was wrong to take his frustration out on the older man.

Even though it was 100% his fault that Anakin wasn’t going to be able to make a friend after all.

* * *

 

Anakin’s presence in the Force blew into the room as he opened the door, his spine straight and his face neutral. He bowed first to Yoda and Windu before he turned to Chancellor Palpatine and bowed, his best attempt at a polite grin on his face.

“Anakin!” Palpatine made sure his voice was warm and paternal. “I am so happy to see you again! How are you, my boy?”

The Padawan tried to smile for him, the edges of his cheer cracking. “I’m very well, your Excellency. Master Kenobi said you wanted to see me?”

“I did!” Palpatine gestured to a pair of plush, comfortable seats near the window, guiding the boy over to one. “It has been too long since our last talk and I have missed you, my boy. How are you?”

“I’m well, sir. I have been studying very hard.”

Palpatine waited for Anakin to sit before he dismissed Yoda and Windu. “Thank you for your patience Masters Yoda, Windu. There’s no need for this sentimental old man to take up any more of your time.”

The two Jedi nodded, taking their leave and passing Obi-Wan Kenobi who waited quietly at the door. Palpatine frowned a little at the quiet young woman, wondering how best to send her from the room without alienating his prize.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, her voice cool. “The next chime will be for lunch. I have a meeting with Master Unduli and will be unable to dine with you. I shall pick up any assignments that you might miss.”

“Oh,” Anakin replied, his posture deflating before Palpatine’s eyes as Obi-Wan quietly left the room. He gazed at the boy who blazed like a supernova in the Force and he could almost taste the disappointment and sadness. Even a delicious hint of anger threaded itself around Anakin and what truly surprised the Chancellor was that this cocktail of dark emotions was not directed at Obi-Wan Kenobi but it was directed at _him_.

The Chancellor smiled at Anakin, a gentle and curious expression placed there. “I’m sorry my boy. What class have I cruelly pulled you from to cause such a despondance in you?”

Anakin sulked, shrugging his shoulders. “Astro Navigation Level 2.”

Palpatine felt a firestorm of rage wash through him.

That little bitch played him and he gave her the pieces!

“Ah… Your favorite class, I believe?” the older man settled into a chair opposite the powerful, young Force-sensitive. “I’m so sorry, Anakin. I did not know. The Temple did not provide your schedule as I requested.”

Anakin shrugged, looking away from the window and back to Palpatine. The politician watched as the boy tried to will himself out of his bad mood, an admirable attempt for one so wild and free with his emotions.

“It’s okay,” Anakin said, looking up at Palpatine. “Master Kenobi said you had to rearrange your schedule and that you really wanted to see me. I know you’re really busy, so thank you for coming.”

“It is my pleasure, Anakin,” Palpatine said, gesturing to a servant to bring over the small metal box containing two particularly popular speeder turbo-boosters the boy had spent nearly a half hour talking about the last time he was able to wrest his would-be-apprentice from the cloying confines of the Jedi Order. “And I have brought you a small gift. I do hope it’s the right model… I am terrible with these things. Do forgive an old man’s faulty memory.”

Anakin opened the box, letting out a sound of surprise and delight, as he began to rattle off the specs for the metal objects contained therein. For a moment, the missed class was forgotten and Palpatine heaved a mental sigh of relief as he sensed Anakin’s darker emotions blow away, like dead leaves on pavement.

But he had learned something important.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was more than just a pretty face that parroted the pretty words of the Order when it was required of her. She was a clever and quick-witted foe who held a growing sway over his young-would-be apprentice.

Palpatine would have to be extra cautious of Master Kenobi in the future. It would not do to raise her suspicions any further. Keeping in mind the Jedi Order’s natural distrust of politicians would serve him well and when the time came to dispose of her, he would enjoy it all the more.

_Well played, Master Kenobi. Well played indeed._

* * *

 

Anakin saw Chancellor Palpatine to the main entrance of the Temple, waving shyly as he climbed onto a stately transport with the rest of his entourage. He rocked on his heels, trying to ignore the quizzical looks from others and more than a few concerned faces. Once the transport was away, he turned around and loped back into the Temple, carrying his turbo boosters under his arm. If he was quick, he might be able to make it back to his class before the midday chime and lunch.

He was barely inside the front door when he heard the rolling, sonorous bell for lunch.

“Kriff!” Anakin cursed as other Jedi, Padawans and younglings all started to make their way to the main dining hall, excitedly gabbing with each other about the events of their day.

He hung his head and decided that he would be late to lunch today. What was the point of eating in that big hall, teeming with people who ignored him? Obi-Wan wouldn’t be there and he didn’t want to explain who gave him the turbo-boosters. The others would just roll their eyes and the Masters would frown disapprovingly and yell at his master.

No. Better to drop the gift off and show up late. He was already a notoriously tardy Padawan and no one would really care.

His decision made, Anakin hurried off to the residential wing of the Temple, quietly muttering to himself about how he should be thankful for the Chancellor’s visit and appropriately respectful of the time invested in him.

“But it would be nice if someone was respectful of _my_ time,” Anakin grumbled, a furious thundercloud vanishing into the stone-grey shadows.

* * *

 

The main dining hall was packed full and operating at a cheerful roar when Anakin finally made his appearance. He turned to the line, relieved to see it was blissfully short but annoyed to see that almost everyone his age group was sitting together. He headed over to the line to pick up his meal and tried not to think about it. He focused on the food service droid and the way his rotating servos almost locked up and were clearly in need of lubricant. He heard a faint clicking in the elbow joint of the arm and knew that the droid was in need of proper realignment. He picked up his tray and focused on the small dent in the corner and the faint, sweet fragrance of the berry juice.

He did not think about how he had missed his chance to make a friend, just one friend after his nearly three years here. He did not think about how his absence looked to the rest of the Astro Navigation class, who didn’t need an excuse to make up lies and rumors about him. He did not think about looking for the boy from the Bookbarge who now that Anakin thought about, didn’t really fight fair. He had suckerpunched him after all, and Obi-Wan said that surprise assaults were for people who weren’t confident enough in their own skill.

He probably knew all about Anakin’s so-called “destiny” and he was trying to make a name for himself, to boost his profile among the other Padawans by “bravely” risking himself during the skirmish.

Anakin’s cloud of darkness was building into a true thunderstorm, his mouth set in an angry line as he turned to look at the assembled crowd, hoping to find a quiet corner away from attention-seeking Padawans who were just trying to use him.

Screw Shen Ruwakada! He was a lousy sparring partner anyway.

The boy from Tatooine finally found a quiet table and marched over to it, sitting with his back to the table where his agemates sat and the Suckerpuncher.

Yeah, that was a good name for him. And Obi-Wan couldn’t yell at him for using foul language, either.

Anakin tore into his roll and proceeded to ignore the rest of the hall.

Well, he _tried_ to ignore the rest of the hall.

“Hey!”

_I’m going to need to ask the head mechanic if I can use the arclight to weld the boosters into the speeder._

“Helloooo!”

_I wonder if he’ll want to talk to Obi-Wan about it?_

“Yo! Skywalker!”

_Ugh. Can’t they leave me alone to eat in peace?_

“CorSec to Padawan Skywalker! Come in, Padawan Skywalker! Can you read me?”

Anakin was about to whirl around and spit some particularly juicy Huttese curses at whoever was shouting at him when two trays full of food landed in front of him. He blinked in confusion, watching as two people sat down in front of him, all smiles and positively glowing in the Force. He was hunched over and defensive as he scowled up at the Suckerpuncher and his friend The Girl Who Was Taller Than Him.

“Hey!” Shen Ruwakada said, his eyes bright and happiness radiating off him in waves. “I was starting to think you were kidnapped by your master or something!”

Anakin gaped at the two sitting in front of him, the girl working through her meal with a grin and peaceful contentment emanating in the Force. She nodded to him. “Hey!”

“What…” Anakin was so confused and hesitant to let go of his protective barrier of anger and pride. “What are you doing?”

“Eating lunch,” the girl, Dax he recalled, pointed at his dessert. “Do you want that?”

Anakin very slowly pulled his tray back from her. “Uhm… yes, actually, I do.”

“Do they do seconds here?” Shen asked, tucking into his soup that smelled of citrus and fresh seafood. “We could get seconds on the Bookbarge if we asked nicely but since this is the ‘Temple’ we weren’t sure.”

Anakin watched as the two Padawans in front of him rolled their eyes as the boy mentioned the Jedi Temple. He sensed their annoyance, stunned to find another soul, let alone two, who were not completely content with life here.

He felt his anger drift away but clutched his pride close. He couldn’t trust them, not yet, and the part of him that rebelled at any expectation wanted to rise to the defense of the place that had become home to him.

“Uhm… I think you can get seconds,” Anakin mumbled, looking back at the line where the Duros boy from before was getting a second helping, along with his friend who had tried to challenge him at that morning’s melee. “Yeah. You can.”

“Great!” Dax cheered and stood up, loping off to the line. “Don’t talk about anything cool until I get back!”

Shen watched his friend go before he turned back to Anakin. “So, where did you go? I thought we were going to sit together? I had to sit with this Zabrak who would _not_ stop talking!”

The boy from Tatooine curled in on himself and muttered. “I got called away.”

He glanced up at Shen who was still smiling and still full of light and happiness, his presence a soothing balm in the Force.

“Sorry,” Anakin mumbled, taking a sip of juice and wondered why he was even talking to this kid. It was only a matter of time before he decided that the former slave wasn’t worth talking to.

“No worries!” Shen laughed, tilting his head to the side. “It happens all the time. Of course, usually it’s me or Dax and one of us is getting read the riot act by a Master or two. Well, one time it was three but that was an amazing prank!”

“It… it does?” Hope, fragile and delicate but tenacious as a rancor, clawed its way into Anakin’s heart. “Uhm… Did I miss anything?”

“No,” Shen slurped his soup, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. “Just more boring introductions and remedial stuff to test out what we know. And the Zabrak telling me every important piece of gossip in her head.”

Anakin froze.

He knew that Zabrak and she did _not_ like him, not since he embarrassed her in a duel. She would whisper “slave boy” behind his back when there were no masters around.

“What did she say?” Anakin asked, his voice controlled and his spirit vibrating with tension.

Shen seemed oblivious to his distress. “Nothing important. She did say you were from Tatooine, though.”

Time froze as the two boys made eye contact with each other, blue on green. Anakin scoured the other boy’s face for a sign of disgust or fear or any of the other hundreds of emotions he seemed to cause in people just by existing.

All he found was a warm smile and a mirrored hope.

_Will you be my friend?_

“Yeah, I… uhm… I’m from Tatooine,” Anakin admitted, his voice soft and shy. “Master Qui-Gon Jinn brought me to the Temple.”

“You must _love_ it here,” Shen mused. “The Bookbarge went to Tatooine, maybe two years ago? And that place was nothing but sun and sand.”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah… I… I don’t really like sand.”

Was this really happening?

“Here we go!” Dax announced with a cheerful tone. “One for you, one for me and one for our new pal, Skyhopper.”

Anakin frowned. “SkyWALKER.”

Dax grinned as she handed Anakin a second dessert. “So you can talk!”

He nodded, meekly taking the dessert and trying not to let his growing joy leak past his shields. “Yes. I can. I… uhm… I’m sorry about earlier. I was… uhm…”

Dax held up a hand and waved it away. “Nope. No need to apologize. The Temple has already told us everything we need to know.”

Anakin’s eyes went wide and Shen smacked his face and groaned out a frustrated, “Daaaaax!”

“What did they tell you?” Anakin demanded, his anger snapping back to life.

Dax picked up her dessert and took a bite. “That you have a speeder you’re working on. You come from Tatooine. You were the best in your age at lightsaber sparring until I got here and most importantly…”

Anakin leaned backwards as Dax leaned forwards, her eyes alight with hero worship. “Your master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, killed a Sith Lord in battle! A _real Sith Lord_! Can I meet your Master? Please! I’m a huge fan of hers!”

He looked back and forth between Shen and Dax, the former rolling his eyes and finishing his soup while the latter practically sparkled at him. “Is she serious?”

Shen nodded. “Yup. Totally. If I have to hear one more word about how amazing ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’ is I might just stuff my training saber in my ears.”

Turning back to Dax, he let the anger blow away and made the dangerous decision to tempt fate. “Uh… Sure. I don’t think we’re doing anything this afternoon.”

The small corner of the dining hall exploded with delight and for once, Anakin was not the target of disapproving frowns or admonishments to “control your emotions, Padawan”. Dax immediately retreated back behind her walls but he could feel her radiating with happiness. Shen was much more relaxed but there was a warm and affectionate bond between the two and Anakin could sense the faintest ghost of friendship being extended towards him.

He wanted to cry for joy.

“But seriously, what kind of speeder are you working on?” Shen asked as the lonely Padawan found himself going on and on about his baby, explaining how he found it and convinced his master to let him work on it as an independent study project. Then he was telling them about the time that Obi-Wan and he were sent to attend a small diplomatic ceremony and were trapped by pirates and he saved the whole ceremony by hot-wiring a generator to explode.

“She took out three pirates in one move!” Anakin exclaimed, his eyes alight. “And then when the boss tried to flee with his jet pack she lassoed him with her grappling hook and he nearly pulled her out of the window!”

“What happened?” Shen asked, his meal forgotten as the story reach his crescendo. Dax had covered her mouth in shock and awe. “Was she okay? Did you get hurt?”

“Here you are! I have been looking all over for you, my tardy Padawan!” the crisp tones of the Legendary Sith Slayer Obi-Wan Kenobi chimed out over the three pre-teens’ conversation, jerking them all out of the spell of Anakin’s story.

“Master!” Anakin grinned, delighted to see her and introduce his new friends. “I was just telling them about Ingleesa Minor and the Ceremony of the Equinox.”

Obi-Wan smiled down at her Padawan, his happiness and joy washing over their shared bond and she felt a few shadows being chased away. This was right. This was how life in the Temple was supposed to be. Though there was no blood shared between most Jedi, the Order was still a family and no one should have to walk the path alone.

_Thank the Force._ Obi-Wan thought as she placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and turned to look at the two Padawans who were staring at her with wide eyes and one with a giddy grin on her face. “Ah… yes. And did you tell them that I expressly forbade you from blowing up that generator?”

Anakin pursed his lips and glanced off to the side. “No?”

“Why am I not surprised?” Obi-Wan made a show of being exasperated with Anakin even as she squeezed his shoulder. “And who are your new friends? And have you three noticed that lunch has ended?”

Obi-Wan watched in amusement as the three Padawan’s scampered upright, dashing over to the waste processing droid, chattering to each other about their plans for the rest of the day.

“Master Obi-Wan?” Anakin darted back over to her, his eyes round and pleading. “Dax and Shen don’t really know their way around the Temple and I thought I could show them around since the garage is closed with all the gizka and I can’t work on my speeder today.”

Obi-Wan folded her arms into her sleeves and made a great show of thinking about Anakin’s request, looking over his shoulder at his friends’ hopeful faces, the three of them effervescent in the Force. She nodded, solemn and stately. “Yes, but you must be in the western garden by sixteen hundred for meditation practice.”

“Sixteen hundred! Western garden! Got it!” Anakin echoed, bowing at the waste and hurrying back over to his new friends. “Thank you, Master Obi-Wan! Sixteen hundred! I won’t be late!”

Obi-Wan watched her Padawan and friends run off into the Temple, the trio bouncing with enthusiasm as he declared that they were going to check out the masters’ training salon first. She shook her head, marveling at how quickly the day had turned around. She sent a prayer of thanks up to the Force as she turned back to their suite of rooms and the promise of a quiet afternoon, lit from afar by Anakin’s joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Anakin made some friends! Woohooo! _throws confetti_ Just so everybody knows, I will add a more author notes tomorrow when I'm not super tired but thank you again for all your comments and kudos! I promise I will get back to everybody! I'm just... really tired... =_=;;
> 
> Come visit me at my tumblr [FireflyFish.](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/) Y'all are always welcome!


	6. Inhale, Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin doesn't like meditating and Obi-Wan has never thought to ask him why.

“Did you know that Shen has this cool staff extension on his lightsaber?” Anakin told Obi-Wan as they ate dinner in their suite of rooms, the Jedi Knight listening quietly as her Padawan regaled her with yet another story about his new friends. “It’s so cool! Can I use a saber staff, Master? It doesn’t look that hard to use and I’m sure it will be easy to make.”

Obi-Wan pursed her lips as she cut into her meal. “I don’t know, Anakin. I’m not sure how much help I would be if you chose to specialize in an exotic weapon like that.”

Anakin pondered this as he shoveled a large mouthful of food in. “Ohm… gud pont.”

His master canted her head to the right and arched an eyebrow. “What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?”

He swallowed his food and grinned. “Don’t?”

“So you _can_ hear me,” Obi-Wan teased. “And here I was starting to worry that all that time in the garage had deafened you.”

Anakin’s smile widened as he shoved another half-eaten wheat bun into his mouth. Obi-Wan rolled her eyes, waving off another display of talking while eating. She picked up her salad, something light and vinegary from Naboo, the faint memory of that lush planet a little less painful than it had been last month or the month before that.

“Have you taken them to the garage?” Obi-Wan asked, curious to see if the boy and girl from the Book Barge had made it that deep into Anakin’s affection.

Anakin poked at his food, trying to push aside the vegetables he found distasteful. “Not yet. I… I want to… but it doesn’t look very cool right now.”

Her question answered, Obi-Wan nodded and took a sip of her tea, the bitter taste clearing her palate. “You don’t have to, Anakin. Making good, strong friendships take time. I’m sure Shen and Dax will understand.”

Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan, a question in his big, blue eyes. “Are you sure? They’ve been friends for so long and they know all this stuff about each other that I… I mean… what if they get bored with me? What if I’m not… you know, _enough_ for them?”

_And here I was worried that you might be too much. My poor little stormcloud._

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, her eyes warm as she set her salad down. “Do you remember your friends on Tatooine?”

Anakin nodded, glum at the memory. “Yeah. I do.”

_They’re still slaves and I’m free. I hope they’re okay. I hope my mom is okay._

“Do you remember how you became friends?” the Jedi Master queried, patiently leading Anakin to reach his own conclusion.

The Padawan pursed his lips, his brows furrowed and his face dark as he tried to remember. “I was working on my first pod and Kitster wanted to watch. We liked the same racer and just ended up talking about it.”

Obi-Wan nodded and took another bite of her meal. “And did it ever concern you that that might not be enough?”

Anakin shook his head. “Well… no.”

“And why was that?”

The boy frowned down at his meal, piling a combination of food onto his fork before devouring it with a studious chomp. “Because he was my friend. He always had my back. I trusted him. Like you, Master. I trust you.”

“And you can’t trust Shen and Dax, yet?” Obi-Wan theorized.

Two years of loneliness and bullying hung between the master and student, the whispered taunts and disapproving glares unfairly shading the gift Anakin had been given.

Obi-Wan cursed herself for not doing something about it sooner but it was better late than never. She was a naturally charming and friendly person. Making friends amongst her class had been easy for her but Anakin was not like her. He wore all of his emotions on his sleeve and the intensity could be intimidating to some and off-putting to others and his sensitive nature made him hyper-aware of slights and taunts.

It was frustratingly difficult to befriend Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan thanked the Force there were two young people who were willing to try.

Anakin let out a sigh and nodded, peering up at his master with a miserable expression. “Is that bad? Does that make me a bad Jedi? They’re my first friends here and… I just… it’s so hard. I don’t know what to do!”

“If they are true friends, they will understand that you need time to fully trust them,” Obi-Wan said, reaching over to squeeze Anakin’s hand. “And if they do not, you will always have me, Anakin. I promise I will always be your friend. Even when you are an old, grey master on the Council.”

Anakin beamed up at his master and their bond sung with unspoken thankfulness and love. Obi-Wan returned his smile with her own, her end of the bond peaceful and serene, her own spirit soothing over the raw edges of his and smoothing ruffled emotions with the promise of complete acceptance and support.

He was so lucky to have Obi-Wan in his life and he vowed to grow up to be the great Jedi she believed he could be.

“I’m going to be the youngest person ever to sit on the Council,” Anakin decided as he shoveled another mouthful of dessert in. “Promise you’ll sit next to me? I want the seat that looks out on the spaceport.”

Obi-Wan burst out laughing, shaking her head as at her Padawan’s cheeky grin. “You are incorrigible! You are not even a knight and yet you have plotted our entire rise to power and greatness.”

Anakin shrugged, not making eye contact because he knew Obi-Wan would realize that he hadn’t been joking, that he was serious. He was going to be a member of the Council one day and she was going to be with him and the first thing they would do would be go back to Tatooine and save his mother. That’s why he had to become the youngest person ever chosen for the position. He needed that power to save his mother.

But he wasn’t going to tell Obi-Wan about his plan. She would let out a heavy sigh and stroke his hair and he would sense her withdraw a little from their bond and he hated that. It left him cold and alone in the silence of his mind.

He hated that, even if he wasn’t supposed to hate things. Anakin hated to be left alone with only his thoughts for company. Sometimes his thoughts could be terrible and frightening, full of shadows and pain that he couldn’t keep out. He knew he was quick to anger and that was not the Jedi way but every time he tried to be better, to rein in his temper and emotions, they just bottled up inside him until he exploded at something or someone else later.

More often than not, that someone else was his master.

That’s why Anakin felt it was much better to curl up against Obi-Wan’s presence and wait for her to let him in, to sink into the cool, sweet ocean of her spirit where nothing could hurt him or make him angry. Tucked away in her half of their connection, everything was simple and easy, full of peace and gentle affection that washed over him like the tide.

Obi-Wan meant safety and protection, kindness and patient understanding.

Somewhere between Naboo and now, Obi-Wan Kenobi had become home to Anakin Skywalker.

“Well someone has to plan our rise to power and greatness, Master,” Anakin sniffed, trying to do his best impersonation of his friend Chancellor Palpatine. “Master Kenobi is far too humble for your own good, Aahnakin! Anyone with eyes can see how incredibly awesome you are! Why the Council should promote you to knighthood tonight!”

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Hardly. The only thing you are in danger of being promoted to is head droid mechanic. Although that was a spot on impersonation of the Chancellor. Minus the ‘awesome’ bit.”

Anakin smirked, proud of himself. “I was… improvising.”

“Indeed,” she chuckled and they finished their meal in relative silence.

After dinner and the resulting dishes, it was time for Anakin’s least favorite activity of the day, silent meditation. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of observing his thoughts and releasing them into the Force. How could you have a thought and observe it at the same time? It didn’t make much sense to Anakin.

On top of that, he found it incredibly hard to sit still. The minute he would sit down to meditation he would start to itch or sneeze or yawn. It was as if the simple act of sitting defied some basic law of Anakin’s make-up and to resist the urge to move, fidget, or tinker was agonizingly difficult. Obi-Wan had once theorized that, because of his extraordinarily gifted abilities, the Force had hardwired him differently than other sentients, but when she mentioned it to Master Yoda she had been gently, but firmly rebuffed.

_“Taught Jedi for eight hundred years, I have,” Yoda sniffed, floating away on his hoverchair toward the youngling training rooms. “Try again, Skywalker must. Question not his frustration, I do. Difficult to find, emptiness is. Impossible, it is not. Soft heart you have, for one so talented in battle.”_

Obi-Wan still bristled at the last bit.

“I have an idea,” Anakin offered, taking the tray of dishes to the droid at the door. “Why don’t we skip the empty meditation and go out on the town?”

Obi-Wan gaped at Anakin as if he had grown two heads. “Go out on the town? Where in the galaxy did you hear that?”

Shrugging, he stepped away from the droid, the door sighing shut behind him. “They said it in one of Shen’s holovids. It… It looked like fun.”

“And anything is better than boring, empty meditation, is that it?” Obi-Wan sighed, leaning against the back of their sofa. When Anakin didn’t answer her, she took a long breath and shook her head. “Anakin, I do not ask this of you to punish you. I know it is difficult but this is an important skill all Jedi must learn. Even you!”

“But it doesn’t work!” Anakin protested, his emotions stirring to life. “I’ve tried and I’ve tried and I don’t feel calm or centered or anything! It makes me angry and that’s even worse because that’s the Dark Side, right?”

Frowning, Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and placed her hands on his shoulders and when he still wouldn’t meet her gaze, she caught his face in her hands and locked eyes with him. He was already flushed with frustration and she felt it, hot and scratchy through the Force. She knew she should push him, to not be soft, to not coddle Anakin in this important and vital task that all Jedi should be able to achieve.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin muttered and glanced away, trying to pull himself free from Obi-Wan’s mothering. “I know it’s important. I’ll try again, Master.”

“How about we try something a little easier?” Obi-Wan offered, leading Anakin over to the meditation cushions by the window. They both sank down onto them, folding their legs into a comfortable position as they faced the bejeweled night of Coruscant. “I will meditate and you will watch your breathing. Count to ten and repeat. That’s easy enough, right?”

Anakin shrugged. “Yeah. I guess. How long do I have to sit here?”

“Ten, no, five minutes,” she said, reaching out to pat his knee. She was so tired of having this argument with him. It never solved anything and it ruined the atmosphere of the room. “Just sit for five minutes with me and then you can go run about the gardens with your new friends if you’d like.”

“Seriously?” Anakin asked, his glower replaced by relief and happiness. “Just five minutes?”

Obi-Wan nodded sagely. “Yes. Perhaps you could spend the evening learning to fight with a saber-staff.”

“That is the best idea ever!” Anakin beamed, already planning out his evening. “Thank you, Master Obi-Wan!”

“Ah-ah! You owe me five minutes first,” she said, holding a finger up.

Anakin nodded reluctantly before peering at the clock on the far wall to mark what time it was. Once he knew when his five minutes would be up, he settled into silence next to Obi-Wan, who had already closed her eyes and was breathing slow and steady.

Anakin closed his eyes and began to count.

_Inhale, one and exhale, two. This is going to be easy._

_Inhale, three and exhale, four. I hope Shen and Dax don’t have any after-meal work._

_Inhale, five and exhale, six. Wow. Obi-Wan is really bright when she meditates._

_Inhale. I wonder why I can’t meditate like her?_

_Exhale. I wonder if I’m the only Jedi who can’t?_

_Inhale. What number am I on?_

Anakin’s thoughts progressed in a similar vein for another minute or so but surprisingly, he found himself relaxing and the faintest sensation of floating seemed to come over him. The darkness was warm and soft and he felt almost like he was being rocked by something, bobbing up and down, as if on a raft in the ocean. He lost track of the numbers and focused on breathing, on inhaling and exhaling, on how nice it felt to float on this dark ocean with stars overhead.

_This is nice. I like this place. Is this a place?_

The stars overhead sparkled against a sky so clear he could see the spiraling arms of the galaxy like clouds made of light. The galaxy seemed to breathe with him, inhaling and exhaling as if he and the universe were one. Somehow he knew that each star out there was a person in the Force, Jedi and other Force sensitives dazzling and sharp while some were so far away and faint that Anakin could barely make them out.

There were two moons in the sky and he smiled at them, naming one Shmi, after his mother, and the other Padme, after the beautiful Queen of Naboo. She was luminous like the moon and he could almost smell her perfume on the warm wind that blew across his skin, ruffling his hair and dancing through his fingers as he held up his hand.

_I would love to bring Padme here. Mother too. I know she’d love the ocean._

It did not occur to Anakin to think about Obi-Wan was until the stars started to blink out, one by one. He wouldn’t have found it strange if a dark fog or heavy cloud cover was rolling in but the sky was still glittering and clear.

_What… what’s going on?_

The more Anakin tried to focus on the vanishing stars at the edge of his vision, the harder it was to see. It was almost like someone kept turning his head back to the moons overhead, which he didn’t mind at first but the darkness crept closer and closer to the center of his field of vision.

One by one, the faint stars were dying out and as each one flickered and vanished, Anakin felt a growing sense of unease and foreboding. He tried again to turn his eyes to the edges of the sky and this time he felt a presence, a being push his head back to the center, as if the shadows had come to life and taken form.

_This… this isn’t right. What’s happening? Where is Master Obi-Wan? Master? Where are you?_

The brighter stars were dying now, letting out faint wails as each one was snuffed out by what was starting to look like the gnarled hands of a man made of shadow, each one crushing the shimmering souls with a feeling Anakin could only describe as malignant glee.

_No! Stop! You have to stop! Those are people! You’re hurting them! Master Obi-Wan! Help me! We have to stop him! Master Obi-Wan!_

There was the sound of feet splashing through water and then the hum of a lightsaber and the shadow man recoiled backwards as the blue-white arc of the blade sliced through him and then, Anakin was awake and gasping for oxygen and reaching out to save the last stars before they could be snuffed out.

“Anakin, stop! Stop! Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, her voice low and insistent and her arms wrapped tightly around him as he struggled. “You’re safe! You’re safe… no one is going to hurt you. Anakin! Stop!”

“O-Obi-Wan?” he asked, confused and scared. “Master? What… what happened?”

Obi-Wan shook her head and tucked Anakin against her shoulder, not caring if he was technically too old for this at eleven standard years of age. “I don’t know. I heard you calling for me and then you were shouting for help.”

Anakin shivered and turned his face into the warm, soft folds of her tunic and let out a shaking breath, trying to piece together the fading memory of the vision that had so terrified him. All he could remember was a shadowy figure trying to crush stars in his hands and the sound of boots in the surf.

“Was I dreaming? Did I fall asleep?” Anakin mumbled into Obi-Wan’s chest, trying to push the fear away even as it slipped past his fingers like sand on the dunes.

“I’m not sure,” she replied, stroking his hair and hugging him tight. “But I think that is enough meditating for tonight.”

Anakin nodded in mute agreement.

The room was silent for a few long moments as the fear and anguish faded away, Obi-Wan deep in thought as Anakin quietly knit his equanimity back together under her protection. They coped in silence, Obi-Wan trying to give Anakin the space he needed and Anakin trying to use all the skills Obi-Wan had taught him to bring order to the sudden squall of his spirit. He counted his heart beats and took deep breaths and centered himself in the here and now, reflexively squeezing his hands into fists in her robes.

_You're safe now little stormcloud. Nothing will hurt you while I am here._

Obi-Wan sighed softly. “Anakin?”

Anakin sniffed. “Yeah?”

“Why don't we see if your friends want to come over and watch a disreputable holovid?” She gently leaned back to make eye contact with him. “I might even know where to get a copy of _Battle of the Blades._ ”

The idea that Obi-Wan Kenobi knew how to sneak a contraband holovid into the Temple was almost as amazing as the idea of skipping meditation for saber practice and finally dawn broke over the dark night of Anakin’s expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I've been sitting on a previous version of this chapter for a while and I eventually realized it needed a heavy edit and a re-write. I like this version much better.
> 
> Oh! And while I was stewing over the chapter I started work on a portrait for our lovely lady Obi-Wan which you can see [right here!](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/post/150246071157/tonight-on-auntie-fishy-plays-around-in-her-trash)
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and for all your lovely comments! I hope you enjoy it this chapter. If you'd like to talk more I'm at [Fireflyfish on Tumblr](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/).


	7. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his friends go on a field trip.

“What are we supposed to be looking for again?”

“Poodoo.”

“You’re not helping, Skywalker.” Shen Ruwakada groaned from where he was squatting by the side of the path, looking for a sign that their particular animal had been through this particular patch of forest. “Dax? A little help here?”

Dax Reykja and Anakin shared a look before she giggled out. “We’re supposed to be looking for… poodoo. Apparently the armored tooka has really distinctive…”

Shen let out a yelp as he came across a steaming, lime-green pile. “Sweet Mother of Kwath!”

"Looks like you found it,” Anakin laughed and walked over to his friend’s side, peering down at the truly odiferous bit of tooka sign. “Oh damn! That smells worse than tea at Master Yoda’s.”

“Just don’t get it on you,” Dax read from the small datapad she pulled out of her robe’s pocket. “Apparently the stench lingers for at least a month. On the planet where they originate from, the indigenous people used it as a kind of biological weapon.”

“I can think of a few people who I’d like to push into a pile of that stuff,” Anakin muttered, resting his hands on his hips. “We found the tooka poodoo so now what?”

Shen stood up and brushed himself off, checking for any bright green smears of stinky death. “Based on the damage and my poor nose, I say our little blue-green friend went that way.”

He pointed off the path into the thicker parts of the woods and the trio let out a joint sigh at the realization they were going to have to make their way through the dense underbrush. Dax pulled off her dark brown outer robe and started folding it up as Anakin took their pack off his shoulder and opened it. The trio of Padawans shoved their garments in the small synthleather bag before Anakin handed it to Shen, who dutifully took his turn carrying it.

“How much longer before Master Vos catches up with us?” Anakin asked as the three of them made their way into the deeper woods, trying to be mindful of the Force humming and bristling with life around them.

“The chrono says we have another hour before he’ll start tracking the separate groups,” Shen announced as he pointed to a series of snapped twigs. “This way.”

Anakin’s group of Padawans had come to the planet of Aurealia for a week-long series of classes on tracking, field work, and basic survival skills. Aurealia was a popular planet for such field trips as it had several different biomes for the Padawans to practice in with areas ranging from frozen deserts around the poles to lush rainforests around the equator.

Their first workshop was Master Vos’s tracking workshop and the three were gamely trudging through a deciduous forest looking for a genetically bred armored tooka as a test of how closely they paid attention during the presentation.

“This would be so much easier with psychometry,” Dax huffed, vaulting over a fallen tree trunk that had to be as thick as a speeder. “Master Vos is supposedly the strongest anybody has seen in a generation.”

“Is there some kind of book you get all this information from?” Anakin asked his friend as he took the lead, reaching out with the Force to sense the faint flicker of their target tooka. “You know more about Obi-Wan than _I_ do and I'm her Padawan.”

“First of all, Master Obi-Wan killed the first Sith seen in over a millennia!” Dax enthused, holding up a branch for Shen who was also grumbling about her fawning over Obi-Wan. “And second of all, I happen to like researching in the Archives. I found the best schematics last week! It was a lightsaber with a cross guard! They used it back during the Mandolorian Wars. And there was another one with a saberwhip!”

Anakin perked up at her mention of lightsabers. “A saberwhip? You’ve got to show me!”

“I can only imagine the look Master Kou gave you,” Shen snickered as he lead them down another faint trail, pointing to another pile of neon-green tooka droppings. “I think I hear a river.”

“Oh kriff,” Anakin muttered. “I haven't waterproofed these boots yet. Master is gonna kill me.”

Shen’s chronometer beeped and he pulled out a small holoprojector. Quinlan Vos’s figure appeared in the verdant shadows of the tall laughing maples and fire oaks as the three Padawans huddled close.

“Your head-start is up, Padawans,” Quinlan said, a lupine grin on his sharp face. “If you don't catch your target before I catch you, you've got clean-up duty after dinner tonight. And tonight we’re having Nal Hutta curry. Extra chunky.”

The holo blinked out and the trio exchanged a look.

“Okay, change of plans. We do some hardcore Force work and track the _chuta_ down that way,” Shen suggested, ready to drop into a meditative kneel. “Between the three of us we should be able to zero in on him.”

Anakin frowned, his memory of the Shadow Man still fresh in his mind even a few months later. He and Obi-Wan had gingerly worked their way back into empty meditation and while he had been successful with his master’s guiding hand, he was afraid of what would happen out in the wild with Shen and Dax. What if the Shadow Man came for them as well? Obi-Wan was back at their home base and there was no way she would make it there in time if something happened.

“No need! I see him!” Dax whispered pointing to the bright teal tail of their missing tooka sticking up from the brush like a flag. “How do we get him?”

“Tackle him?” Anakin suggested.

Shen shook his head. “Too slippery.  Force Paralyze?”

“Not allowed,” Dax purses her lips. “Could we put up energy barriers to hem it in?”

“Not unless you've managed to master that all by yourself,” Anakin said, keeping a keen eye on the tooka.

A sense of defeat was settling over the group when a flash of insight struck Anakin. “What if instead of a barrier, we try to use the Force to calm it down? We come at it from three sides and at least one of us should be able to get it to stay.”

“Good idea,” Shen said as Dax nodded and the three spread out, hoping to quietly surround their little furry target within a triangle-shaped enclosure of soothing Force essence.

Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the flow of air through his lungs fall into a familiar and soothing pattern. It reminded him of meditating with Obi-Wan, of listening to the quiet tide of his lungs and of back home on Tatooine. His room had been small, just off the central area of their living space, and when he couldn't sleep at night he would listen to the sound of his mother’s breathing, letting the rhythm carry him off to sleep.

_Safe. Secure. I am no threat to you._

Anakin tried to project those feelings outward, to visualize them as a soft, protective wall of light. He carefully picked his way through the trees, trying to avoid any branches or twigs that might snap and give his position away. When he made it to the stream that Shen had mentioned he moved slowly and methodically over the rushing water, balancing on stones that the Force lit up in his peripheral vision.

Once on the other side of the flowing water, Anakin exchanged glances with his friends, who nodded in silent understanding. They formed a small triangle around the teal-green tooka, trying not to make a sound as they surrounded the creature. Shen moved with the same silent grace his master had, barely ruffling the underbrush and leaves as he passed. Dax was not as quiet as the two boys but she was still a damn sight quieter than the average thirteen-year-old.

The Force grew stronger between the three of them, a slowly rising wall of light and peace as they advanced towards the small furry creature. Anakin could sense Shen’s growing excitement and Dax’s deep concentration. They were almost there, if they could only keep this up for a little bit longer the tooka would be theirs!

_Calm, still and safe. I am your friend, your littermate. I mean you no harm, little one. Just let me pick you up and I will feed you all the delicious Nal Hutta curry you want._

They were almost within reach when someone stepped on a loud, dry branch, snapping it in two and sending a startling crack through the hushed forest.

_Oh kriff!_ The trio of Padawans thought as one, freezing in place, hoping they had woven a compelling enough Force persuasion to keep their target in place.

The tooka’s bright blue head peeked up above the green foliage of the ground cover, its bright yellow eyes locking on Anakin’s.

In that moment, Anakin could almost read the creature’s thoughts which consisted of _Predator! Danger! Run!_

“Oh kriff,” Shen whispered.

And the tooka bolted.

“After it!” Dax shouted, all pretense at silence and stealth cast aside. “Don't let it get away!”

The chase was on.

Anakin took off after the tooka, pounding through the woodlands as the bright flame of the animal danced in the Force just beyond his reach. He chased it up an embankment, his feet slipping on the loose ground and slippery fallen leaves as he scrambled forward.

Dax took up the lead, leaping over a fallen log and calling out to Shen and Anakin as they hurried to catch up. “He’s heading toward the river! Try to cut him off!”

“On it!” Shen cried as he hurried off to Anakin’s left, tearing through the trees and the brush.

Anakin redoubled his efforts, stretching out with his legs to increase his stride and cover more ground as he caught up to Dax, who spared him the briefest grin. They both knew he was faster but that didn't make the mini-race any less fun.

“Two bags of snacks from the Inner Rim Snack shop to whoever catches him?” Anakin offered as they split a tree between them, still hot on the tooka’s trail.

Laughing, Dax agreed. “I hope you have credits left over after buying a new stabilizer fin for that speeder!”

The Force cried out a warning and the two Padawans came to a skidding stop as the tooka ran straight over the edge of a small cliff, no more than five feet, that overlooked the stream.

The tiny creature seemed to hover in mid air as it sailed across the stream before landing on an outstretched branch and scurrying to the trunk and down to the roots of a tree. All hope seemed lost until Shen splashed up the banks of the stream and kept on running, the tooka letting out a chatter of dismay.

“I want three bags from both of you!” Shen smirked as he hurried after the furball.

Anakin looked at Dax, who nodded at him. “You first, Skywalker.”

Anakin backed up a few feet, curled the Force behind him and under his feet and then _ran_ , vaulting himself up and over the stream, landing in a roll that took him back upright and he kept on running, crashing through the underbrush as the Force urged him on, guiding him closer and closer to the little flicker of light that was his target.

Shen was ahead of him, zigzagging after the tooka, trying to outflank it, to outthink the poor, startled thing. Dax landed somewhere behind Anakin but she wasn't sprinting the way he was. She had already resigned herself to the purchase of congratulatory comestibles and was conserving her strength.

“We’ve got to stop him before he gets to the field!” Shen hollered at Anakin, who nodded and hurried straight after the blue-green blur of fur and fear. The forest passed around him, a wash of nothing, only coming into focus when something was in his way or threatened his vision. He was one with the forest, immersed in the flow of the Living Force as he started to gain ground on the tooka, which was growing more and more tired by the minute.

“You're not going to catch it before the field!” Shen shouted after Anakin but he ignored his friend, focusing solely on the creature and the strength needed to catch it.

_Just a little bit more!_

The tooka and Anakin broke through the protective shelter of the trees one right after the other, the light almost blinding him before he was able to focus on his quarry. The tooka stood out in sharp relief, a bright teal-colored mammal in a sea of golden grass and pale white flowers.

_You're mine, little one!_

Shen and Dax cheered Anakin on from the edge of the trees, loping after him as he closed the gap. He was only a few feet away, the tooka faltering only to dash away again.

He was so caught up in the chase that he didn't realize he had stormed across the path of another tooka. Nor did he hear his friends calling to him, warning him that he was going to crash into another Padawan, who held his own team’s creature triumphantly in his arms.

Anakin was laser-focused on his target and when he saw the creature falter, he dove for it, knocking the other Padawan over as he grabbed for his tooka, catching it in both hands and rolling over to come to a stop, the furry animal screeching in fear before Anakin put a hand over the back of its neck, instantly calming the beleaguered animal.

“Yes!” Shen cheered in triumph as he and Dax ran to Anakin’s side, the other Padawan’s team temporarily forgotten. “You did it! We don't have to clean up!”

“Kriff yeah he did!” Dax beamed, the trio grinning with pride. Anakin handed off the creature to Shen, who carried on soothing the poor little thing, using the rudimentary healing skills he was developing in his personalized study.

“So… I'm getting six bags of snacks right?” Anakin smirked as Dax pulled him upright and gave him a congratulatory hug and a slap on the back.

“I will even let you have the last of my Nidai chocolate-filled sponge cakes if you want.” Dax reached over to scratch the tooka under his chin. The tooka, for his part, was very relieved to find that it was not going to be eaten by the scary hairless giant that had chased it through the woods and chirruped in the safe haven of Shen’s arms.

“I'll take one.” Anakin leaned down to scratch behind the pointed ears of their teal and blue tooka. “Hey there, little guy! You’re fast. Are you hiding turbo boosters in those legs of yours?”

The trio laughed and were about to discuss what to name their furry little friend when an angry green-skinned Twi’lek stalked over to them, pointing a finger as the Force crackled around him.

“Skywalker!” the boy shouted, his hands curling into fists as a Zabrak girl trailed after him, her hands folded over her chest and her brown eyes full of anger.

Anakin looked at the approaching pair of Padawans and then to his friends, confused. “What's wrong with him?”

Shen looked over his shoulder as the green Twi’lek stomped through the grass. “I think you might have accidentally knocked Ostea over while you were chasing Speedy.”

“Oh, kriff,” Anakin muttered, squaring his shoulders and preparing for a fight. “Hey Ostea… uhm…. Sorry about knocking you over. It was an…”

“Shut up, Skywalker!” Ostea snapped, jabbing a finger at him. “You knocked my target loose on purpose!”

“What?” Anakin blinked, confused. “No, I didn’t meant to. It was an accident.”

“You ran right towards him!” the Zabrak girl, Surovi Aldra, insisted, her hands folded over her chest. “I saw it! Ostea had our target in his hands and you were jealous so you knocked him over!”

“No! I was trying to catch Speedy!” Protesting, Anakin gestured back to the tooka, who had curled up against Shen’s shoulder, unnerved by all the angry voices. “Right?”

“Anakin can get a little bit single-minded when he’s given a task,” Shen said, his voice soothing. “He didn’t mean to knock you over, Padawan Balt. Why don’t we help you look for it? That way no one has to clean up after Master Vos’s cooking?”

Dax whispered something in a language Anakin didn’t speak and Shen answered in kind. He didn’t look away from Ostea, not liking the raised chin or the angry furrow of the other Padawan. It had been a while since he got into a fight with anybody but he was going to make sure that if the Twi’lek started something, Anakin was going to finish it.

He caught sight of Dax running away, the tooka curled up against her shoulder, his teal blue tail flicking back and forth. For a moment he worried that his friend had abandoned him to a pair of peedunkies but then he sensed the sharp presence of Quinlan Vos in the distance and let out a breath. Dax was heading towards him with the tooka, no doubt saving their grade for this particular exercise. He was glad her head was a little cooler than his.

“So what do you say?” Shen offered, taking a step forward, angling himself between Anakin and Ostea. “Master Vos is at least fifteen minutes away. I’m sure if we all work together… Hey!”

Ostea reached out and shoved Shen backwards, his pale blue eyes narrowed. “Kark off, Barger! This is between me and Skywalker!”

“Kriff you, Ostea!” Anakin shot back, catching his friend and stepping forward, ready to let go of his anger and channel it into something productive, like violence. “I said it was an accident and I meant it!”

“Like anybody is going to believe a couple of Outer Rim freaks,” Surovi sneered, looking back along the path she and Ostea had taken to bring their grievances to Anakin and his friends. “I can’t understand why Master Kenobi wastes her time on someone like _you._ ”

Anakin saw red and it took every bit of Shen’s strength to hold him back. “Anakin, stop it! She’s trying to get you into trouble because she’s too stupid and slow to find her own karking tooka.”

“I am not!” Surovi shouted, marching into the fray. “You take that back, Barger!”

“Make me!” Shen spat back. “You’re just jealous! Both of you. Anybody with an ounce of Force sensitivity can see.”

“You shut your mouth, Barger,” Ostea snarled, his hand curling into a fist.

“Or what? You’ll _hit_ me?” Shen scoffed, gesturing with a hand. “Revenge is not the Jedi way.”

Anakin watched the Twi’lek’s body language and kept an eye on his Zabrak friend. They were growing more furious by the second and he wondered if Shen was purposefully egging them on, hoping that they would try to start something in plain sight of a master or an instructor. Most of the fights he’d been tricked into ended that way, with the smug Padawans that hated him watching him get dragged off by Obi-Wan or whatever master was in charge of his class at the moment.

But Quinlan Vos was still too far away for that to be Shen’s plan and Anakin risked a glance over at him, noting the red on his cheeks and the sharp bright righteous indignation in the Force around his friend.

Shen was itching for a fight too and Anakin grinned, secretly pleased to finally have somebody at his back for once.

“You’re never going to be a _real_ Jedi anyway, Skywalker,” Ostea snorted. “Everybody knows the only reason the Council took you on was because Master Kenobi was going to quit. Nobody really wanted you here.”

“Shut up!” Anakin growled, his hands curling into fists, and tried to close off his bond to his master, who was starting to gently prod his spirit, her concern growing with each gust of fury.

“Make me,” Ostea smirked, lifting his chin again. “Karking _shag_!”

Anakin decided right then and there that whatever punishment the Council handed down for breaking Ostea Balt’s nose was going to be worth it. “ _Eh chu ta!_ ”

“Padawans!” A low, strong and Kiffar-accented voice broke up the impending fight, Anakin and Shen whirling around to see Master Quinlan Vos and Dak in an open speeder, the bright blue tooka still happily ensconced in her arms. She hopped out of the parked vehicle and stood at the side of the master.

“What is going on here?” Vos asked, his sharp features quite intimidating. “Where is your target and what happened to the third member of your group? Where is Padawan Ebelia?”

“She was too slow so we told her to take the main path,” Surovi said, her hands crossed in front of her as she bowed her head. “But Padawan Skywalker knocked our tooka out of the way on purpose!”

“I did not!” Anakin protested. “I already apologized and they wouldn’t listen to me, Master Vos!”

“We even offered to help them look!” Shen interjected. “And we would have if Padawan Balt hadn’t started throwing slurs around.”

“They started it!” Ostea cried, holding his arms open as if he were completely innocent.

“Liar! You pushed Shen!” Anakin fired back.

“ENOUGH!” Master Vos roared and all four Padawans went silent as Speedy shivered and hid his face. “Skywalker and Ruwakada, report back to your masters. Take Reykja with you.”

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but a glare from Master Vos effectively shut him up. He could feel Shen smoldering in the Force next to him and felt glad to have a friend whose emotions were just as hard to rein in as his own. He didn’t feel quite so alone as they both quietly fumed at the ground in front of them.

“And as for you two,” Master Vos frowned, turning on the other two Padawan. “Not only have you failed to find your intended target before I found you but you also abandoned your fellow Jedi. I found Padawan Ebelia twenty-five minutes ago, so even if Skywalker hadn’t bumped into you, on purpose or otherwise, you still would have failed this assignment.”

“What?!” Ostea and Surovi gaped.

Vos shook his head, clearly disappointed in what he saw in front of him. “We Jedi are a family. We do not share the same blood, but we are all children of the Force. You should treat your fellow Padawans as brothers and sisters, not petty rivals to defeat in order to burnish your own star. You will apologize to Skywalker and Ruwakada for your actions and tonight you two will have sole responsibility for cleaning up after dinner.”

It was to Anakin and Shen’s credit that when the apology came, yanked out of Padawan Ostea and Padawan Surovi like busted teeth, they did not gloat.

At least, not until later when they were alone on the walk back to the camp, Speedy happily chittering to the trio.

“So what did I miss?” Dax asked once they were far away from Master Vos’s keen ears. “Besides Ostea Balt being a sleamo.”

“He tried to pick a fight with us,” Shen sniffed.

Anakin looked back over his shoulder to triple-check that they weren't being followed by a master and then let out his frustration. “He called me a “karking shag”! That stupid, ugly, green… chuta!”

Dax nodded as she let Speedy scamper from her arms into Shen’s, the bright blue creature looking for more affection. “Yeah. I figured that’s what was coming. Good thing Master Vos was so close by.”

“You… figured?” Shen looked at Dax and then back at Anakin, who shook his head. “What did you do? Flag him down with your lightsaber?”

Dax shrugged, a mysterious smile on her face. “Not quite. What is it Master Yoda always says? ‘The Force works in mysterious ways.’”

“Well I’m glad the Force was on our side for once,” Anakin said, reaching over to scratch behind Speedy’s soft ears. “And we don’t have to clean up tonight. You think we could get some night sparring in?”

“I dunno,” Shen mused, waving to a far-off clutch of Padawans who had their own lavender and grey tooka darting around their legs. “I could ask my master.”

“It’s going to rain tonight,” Dax commented, pulling out a small personal data pad and flicking through the information. “Actually, we might want to pick up the pace. I only have one extra set of robes and they’re still drying from yesterday.”

The trio of Padawans looked up into the sky and true to her prediction, the white streaks of clouds from earlier had been replaced by a growing collection of thicker and darker clouds. Shen tucked the tooka into the collar of his robe and the three jogged back to home camp at a nice clip, discussing important topics like which snacks they could bear to be parted with since Anakin had, after all, caught their target.

* * *

 

Dinner that night was a delicious if gastronomically adventurous event.

Well, maybe for people who had never been to the Outer Rim. For Anakin it was a poignant reminder of just how much his life had changed in a few short years. What was typical cuisine for him and his mother on Tatooine was distant and exotic enough to be considered a “system cuisine”. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that but Master Vos did make good Nal Hutta curry, so he decided not to complain.

It turned out his friends understood, having spent their childhood growing up traveling from planet to planet. They discussed some of their favorite foods that even Obi-Wan had never heard of.

“It’s basically deep-fried breading but it’s meat at the same time,” Shen explained, talking about something from an Outer Rim world that Anakin had only the barest familiarity with. “Master Rast made it for us once back in the Temple but it’s not quite the same as being there.”

“Do you cook for Master Rast?” Obi-Wan asked Shen, dipping her bread with small, precise movements that Anakin found strange and uniquely “Obi-Wan”. He simply shoveled the food onto his flat bread and devoured it happily.

“Sometimes. When we don’t have a mission and I’ve found a cool recipe on the holonet. You should come over sometime and have dinner with us. Er, if that’s allowed, Master?”

Master Rast nodded in permission as he sipped his tea. “Of course. Master Obi-Wan and Anakin are always welcome.”

“Well thank you for your kind invitation,” Obi-Wan bowed her head and Anakin grinned at Shen. “Perhaps we will take you up on the offer when we return to the Temple.”

“I’ve got the best recipe for Chandrillian fish stew,” Shen said. “Can we go to the Central Receiving Market for supplies?”

Master Rast’s sniffed at his dish and frowned. “I am not driving halfway across the continent to go shopping for fish, Shen. Perhaps you might prevail upon Dax and Master Kou to drive you since you have so rudely neglected to include them in your dinner party.”

Shen turned bright red but Dax just laughed and Master Kou insisted that he, too, was not going to drive into sprawling expanse of Coruscant’s Central Market for fish.

“That is a half a day’s trip there and back, Padawan,” Master Kou explained, a twinkle in his eye. “And my schedule is very busy. Perhaps Master Obi-Wan might be willing to supervise the trip?”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow and wondered how she had gotten roped into supervising a supply run for someone else’s Padawan when she remembered that Anakin was nearly finished with the restoration of his speeder. She looked over at the two Masters, quietly sipping their tea or finishing their meals, the Force light with humor and dare she say it, mischief?

“Oh honestly! I am far too busy for a shopping excursion,” Obi-Wan sighed, waving her hand. “Anakin? Your speeder is almost finished, is it not? Do me a favor and take your friends to the Central Receiving Market for… what was it? Chandrillan sea bass?”

A trio of bright, excited eyes and barely restrained grins turned towards Obi-Wan and she tried not to smile into her glass. She failed of course, the warmth of the moment too lovely for even someone like Mace Windu to resist.

“Are you serious?” Anakin gaped, his food forgotten at the awesome prospect of getting to fly in his speeder. Unsupervised? With his friends? With no masters? For _at least_ half a day? By themselves?

“If Masters Rast and Kou do not mind,” Obi-Wan bowed her head to the other two, who indicated that they would be amenable to letting their Padawans go off on a little adventure with Skywalker.

“It’s settled then!” Shen decreed with a decisive nod as Anakin and Dax high fived. “We’ll schedule it for you Masters so you needn’t worry about it… uhm… disrupting your schedule.”

“How considerate,” Master Kou murmured, his voice low and solemn. “Dax? Did you not mention you wished to spar a bit after our evening meal?”

Dax nodded, her dinner already finished and cleaned away. “Yes, Master, but I was waiting for Anakin and Shen.”

“I’m done!” Anakin announced. He bounded upright and dashed over to the large plastic bins where the empty dishes were waiting for Ostea and Surovi. He did not look at them as he tossed his plate, utensils and cup in the soapy water, Shen hot on his heels.

“Be careful,” Obi-Wan admonished as the three ran off to the flat empty area that they had used the day before for saber training. “The weather reports are calling for a storm and there is nothing lighting likes more than a lightsaber.”

“Thanks, Master!” Anakin called out as the Padawans all promptly ignored her wisdom.

Obi-Wan rolled her head and looked back at Rast and Kou, who had equally bemused expressions on her faces. “Does it ever get any easier?”

“In my experience?” Rast chuckled. “No. It does not. But it only gets more rewarding the longer it goes. Or at least that’s what my master told me when I first took on Shen. I think she might have been pitying me though.”

Kou snickered at that, shaking his head. “I cannot imagine Master Lia taking pity on you, Yuen.”

“It happened once,” Rast insisted, standing up to dispose of the remains of his meal and head back into the structure where the masters were sleeping. “Or I could have imagined it. I think I was sick with the Kranda Virus at the time.”

“Stars’ end!” Obi-Wan said, following them back inside. “And I thought Qui-Gon dragged me to the arse-end of the galaxy. How did you manage to catch that? I thought it had been exterminated back in the Old Republic.”

“I got a little too friendly with the local fauna,” Rast shrugged. “On the bright side, I didn’t have to go on a mission for six whole months.”

“That’s because you were covered is horrible purple spots,” Kou snorted. “He had to be transferred to the Temple because we didn’t have the necessary resources on the _Chu’unathor_ to take care of him.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I remember that! I was still an initiate and we dared each other to sneak in spy on you.”

Rast nodded, a smirk on his face. “Yes. And I must say, Quinlan Vos was very determined to win that bet.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Obi-Wan sighed.

* * *

 

An hour into some youthful sparing and friendly trash talking, the wind grew colder and stronger, tossing the leaves and branches of the trees around like dancers in a frantic ballet. Sunset was ninety minutes away but the sky was slowly shifting from the bright blue of day into the soft indigo of dusk.

“How much longer do you think we have?” Dax asked Shen as she spun around and caught Anakin’s attack with her saber, grunting at his strength.

Shen looked up at the clouds and tilted his head to the side. “Probably another twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes until what?” Anakin grunted as he pushed Dax back with the Force and took up a different defensive stance, still trying to find that right balance that evenly matched his power with the maneuverability saber combat required. He charged again when Dax gave him the go ahead, their sabers flashing and sparking in the golden light.

“Until the storm,” Shen explained, sitting on the ground and stretching out his sore muscles. Anakin had soundly thumped him in their practice and so he was more than happy to head in for the night. “They don’t control the weather on this planet so we never really know when the rain is coming.”

“Have I mentioned how weird that is?” Anakin muttered, spinning around and ducking under a strike that threatened to take his nose off if he had been a bit slower. “Kriffing A! That was close.”

“Sorry!” Dax grimaced in apology, dancing back to a safer distance. “Is this better?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, no! You don’t have to back up! It was my fault. I can’t get any better if you’re going easy on me.”

There were other Padawans nearby, grouped in clutches ranging from two to five, some sparring, some simply chatting as they enjoyed this brief respite from the regimented schedule of Temple life. Some were watching Skywalker and Reykja and a few were trading bets of snacks on who would win, the Boy from Tatooine or the Correllian Barger.

There was another attack, a flurry of strikes and a yelp of shock as Dax nearly lost a foot to Anakin. Shen watched his friends move through the steps of battle, a little jealous that his skill was never going to catch up to them. But then again, he was head and shoulders above the two of them combined when it came to healing and the most esoteric aspects of the Force and he had long ago realized that great warriors needed even better healers to keep them in one piece.

“You okay?” Anakin asked, worried he had hurt his friend.

Dax wiggled her foot and nodded. “Thank the Force for training sabers.”

“Does this mean I win?” Anakin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“In your dreams, Skyhopper,” Dax retorted and the battle continued.

Or at least it would have continued if it weren’t for a sudden crack of thunder that sounded like the ground beneath them had ripped itself open to devour every last one of them.

Anakin let out a curse in Huttese, immediately looking for the source of the explosion, attack or creature who made the sound, his heart pounding in his chest. “What the kriff was that?”

Shen stood up casually, looking up at the sky. “Thunder. I think the storm is here.”

“That’s the storm?” Anakin asked, looking up into the sky and the dark blue-grey clouds that were growing steadily overhead. There was something about them that was familiar, something that seemed to call out to him and reminded him of home. “It’s like a sandstorm.”

Dax nodded, walking over to collect their water bottles, tossing one over to Anakin as she took a long sip from hers. “I say we call it a day. I don’t want to get electrocuted.”

“Good call,” Shen nodded, turning away from the oncoming storm to head back to the shelter with the rest of the Padawans. He was five steps away when he realized that Dax and Anakin hadn’t followed him. He turned around and loped back over to Dax, who was watching Anakin watch the storm. “Are you coming or not?”

When Anakin didn’t say anything, Dax tried calling out to him. “Anakin? We’re going inside now. Should we get your Master?”

Anakin continued to stay silent, the Force quiet and still around him. Dax and Shen exchanged glances before they decided to leave Anakin be and go inform Master Obi-Wan. When all else failed, she could talk some sense into him.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan walked out into the dusk, her outer robe wrapped tightly around her to ward off the chill of the evening. She followed the path to the training field, passing a few straggling Padawans, who all bowed as she passed. The growing storm was tossing the boughs of the trees about, back and forth, flickering in the wind like dark shadows. She came to the field, concerned when she didn’t find Anakin where his friends said he would be.

Closing her eyes and reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan sensed that Anakin had wandered off toward the landing field and she followed, picking up the pace as another faint rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

Anakin was sitting on the top of a pile of plasticreet lockers, gazing up at the billowing thunderhead that was steadily bearing down on them, the sleeves of his robe fluttering in the breeze. She took a circular path around the boxes, broadcasting her presence so not to startle her Padawan.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked as she came to lean against the box Anakin was seated on, his knees eye level with her. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” he murmured, his blue eyes transfixed on the growing storm. “We had sandstorms on Tatooine and they had lighting sometimes but this… This is different.”

Obi-Wan had never having considered what all Anakin had missed growing up on a desert planet. While weather on Coruscant was strictly monitored and controlled, Obi-Wan had been thoroughly doused in enough thunderstorms when on missions with Qui-Gon for the novelty to wear off. She realized now that Anakin might have never experienced a natural thunderstorm before and the thought made her indescribably sad.

“It's… it’s…” Anakin struggled to explain, wishing he could just let her in and show her but knowing she would rebuff such an open display of intimacy in front of other masters and Padawans. He searched for the right words, struggled to find a way through the tangle of awe and wonder, to describe how the electricity flashing through the clouds felt like seeing his own spirit laid bare on a giant blue canvas. “I… don’t know. I can’t explain it.”

“Then don’t,” Obi-Wan said, looking up at the growing storm, wiping a drop of rain from her cheek. “Shall we watch the storm roll in?”

Anakin nodded, shooting a quick shy glance down at his master, happy to see her focusing on the storm and not him, not trying to untangle his mood or figure out how to make him follow precepts of the Force and the Jedi that he didn’t agree with. She was simply there, with him, watching the storm and he liked that. It felt rare and special.

“Yeah. Okay.”

The storm grew taller and broader, throwing up rolling, voluminous clouds that uncurled like blossoming flowers. They were all shades, from bright white on the crisp edges of the uppermost clouds to the muted charcoal blue-shadowed base clouds. Some of the clouds crashed into each other, throwing off flashes of light and sound as others simply merged into one, piling mountains of soft, indigo shadows, one on top of the other.

The wind grew cold and sharp, tossing the edges of Obi-Wan’s robe about and she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. She pulled her hood up and tried to hold it in place with one hand without being obvious about it, not wanting to interrupt Anakin’s moment. She had a change of robes for tomorrow and her bedclothes would be dry and warm when they returned, so some temporary discomfort was a small price to pay for a bit of innocent wonder with her Padawan.

The first drops of rain were slow and fat, landing with soft plops on bare skin and clothes. Anakin reached out, palm up, to catch the droplets, chasing them with his hand. The lighting flashed in the distance and the thunder rolled along after it, a promise of hidden power that was barely restrained by the clouds above.

The light was swallowed up by the clouds, painting the world in blue-grey shadows. They could still see but the lighting stood out much more now. Jagged eruptions of light and lines of power flew across the darkening sky, whispering danger as the hairs on the back of Anakin’s neck stood up. The rain was coming faster now, with more drops finding the dry places between their predecessors. The cool, clear water slid down the neck of his robes and started to soak the fringe of his hair. He turned his face up to the sky, an ecstatic expression there.

On Tatooine, water was life, wealth and status. The gangsters and members of the Hutt Syndicate flaunted their wealth with fancy drinks and messy, leaky water bottles and jugs. Sometimes they even purchased water from off-world, flaunting the label of Chandrillan water, freshly bottled from a glacier or something equally ridiculous. Sometimes Watto received payments in water and Anakin had to drag the jugs back into the Toydarian’s room where he kept them chilled in a cooler.

The idea that water could just fall from the sky, that there was no one rushing around to collect it or bottle it had boggled Anakin’s mind when he first came to Coruscant. He had gotten used to the brief controlled showers sanctioned by Coruscant Planetary Government Maintenance but this was…

That was wild, free and untamed. This was something unleashed from the heart of the planet, from the height of the atmosphere. This was pure and vital and so real that he couldn’t help but laugh. This was the Force, to Anakin. Something wild and dangerous but life-giving at the same time. It only looked frightening and intimidating. The storm only wanted to water the ground and the trees, to feed the rivers and creeks, to rush onto the sea and begin the cycle all over again.

_I know you. I understand you_ , Anakin thought as the storm finally let loose, dousing him and Obi-Wan in a sudden, steady wall of rain.

It took only a few minutes for him to be soaked through, for his Padawan braid to drip with small rivulets of water and for his boots to turn from a warm, rich brown to dark and heavy. He felt the rain on his face, on his lips, tasted the minerals of the clouds, of the atmosphere in the water. Everything was so pure, so real and alive. He felt as if he were a part of the storm, of the planet and the Force as a whole. The lightning ran from cloud to ground, feeling as if it went up through Anakin himself and back up into the sky. He vaulted off the box he was sitting on, feeling the need to be on the ground, to be one with the planet and the storm.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin and huddled deeper in her robes, wondering what he was thinking, wondering what he could sense in the storm with his exceptional abilities. She wished she could peek into his mind, to slip quietly into his half of their bond and watch the thunderstorm from behind those wide, awestruck eyes. It would have been so nice to have a moment of purity in the middle of all the bickering and petty jealousy or fear that followed them everywhere they went.

But Obi-Wan knew someone would comment on it later and she would be hard-pressed to defend this selfish moment of affection for her Padawan. It had always been easier to deny herself what she wanted than try to defend it from the accusing eyes of the Order and the Council. So she stood in the rain and let it soak her through, let the cold water turn her skin clammy and run down her boots because Anakin had never been in a rainstorm and she couldn’t bear to drag him back to shelter.

“Master?” Anakin turned to her, lighting flashing and making his eyes almost saber-bright. “Are you cold?”

Obi-Wan shook her head. “Not at all. Are you enjoying the rain?”

Smiling, Anakin turned back to the storm. “Yeah… it’s… it’s like me. It looks big and scary, but it’s just trying to help. It just wants to bring rain to the plants and the rivers. It can’t help being dangerous, but it’s not really. Not on purpose.”

Obi-Wan nodded, stepping away from her box and letting the storm soak through the back of her robe. She walked over to Anakin and stood at his side, noting that he seemed to have grown another inch while she wasn't watching. A hundred different things flashed through her mind to say to Anakin, to tell him that no one thought he was dangerous, which even she knew to be a lie. Or to tell him that it was his duty as a Jedi to learn how to control the storm in his spirit, harness it and tame it in the service of others. That was what a good and proper Jedi Master would say or do.

“You know,” Obi-Wan said, looking up at the storm, “according to the weather report, we’re due to have three more days of this.”

“Really?” Anakin asked, the smile on his face worth whatever self-recriminations she would face in her mirror the next morning. “Can I watch when they roll in?”

“If you're not in a lesson or supposed to be studying,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Perhaps we might even try meditating on the next storm.”

“Meditating?” Anakin groaned. “Seriously?”

Obi-Wan turned away from the storm, thoroughly soaked and actually starting to turn blue. “Yes. Seriously. I have heard that some find the ambient sounds to be quite relaxing. And now I really must insist that we go back inside before we both catch our death of colds out here.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and hurried after Obi-Wan, grumbling that she hadn't understood at all what he was talking about.

“I understand only too well, my Little Stormcloud,” Obi-Wan murmured, shivering. “And that is why I think it might help. You are not the only person who connects to the Force through the world around you.”

Anakin blinked. “Did you just call me… “

And the he noticed she was shivering and her lips were purple. “Oh kriff! Master! You said you weren't cold!”

“Well I had foolishly assumed that I would be able to stay out in the downpour as long as you but clearly I have underestimated your resistance to the elements.” Obi-Wan hurried through the rain, Anakin hot on her heels. “Really, it's quite impressive for a child of the desert. But this child of the city is in dire need of a towel and a good cup of hot tea.”

Later that night, after a long, hot shower and “restorative tea” that tasted like cardboard, Anakin found himself laying on his cot, listening to the soothing sound of the rain outside. Every now and then a faint chorus of thunder would roll through and the harmony of the storm reminded him of a lullaby his mother used to sing. He couldn’t remember the words but she only sang it to him when the sandstorms would whistle and howl outside their small home, her voice warm and sweet. It always made him feel safe and loved.

Anakin fell asleep with a smile on his face, his dreams untroubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... Our trio of padawan's study for a test, Obi-Wan wonders if she made the right choice and Anakin goes before the Council! Dun-dun-DUUUUUN!
> 
> Thank you for reading and all of your lovely comments! It means so much! If you'd like to shriek about Star Wars with me you can find me at tumblr at [FireflyFish.](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> <3


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin are given their first off-world assignment to the planet Ornithon Major. Their orders are to investigate a string of mysterious attacks which Anakin is convinced are part of a string of pirate raids or deadly spice smugglers, or maybe even gangsters! Or spice-smuggling pirate-gangsters!

“And for your next review question, Anakin, this man subjugated the indigenous people of the planet Yavin 4 and built a temple to make sure that no one ever questioned the size of his saber. Which was huge, in case you are ever asked.”

“Well… it’s Exar Kun but nobody ever mentioned his  _ saber _ size in the textbook,” Anakin laughed from his position under his speeder, he pushed himself out from under the engine and gave Shen a look. “And I’m pretty sure that’s not going to be on the test.”

“It could be,” Shen snickered, flicking his finger through more of his notes. “Padawans, please extrapolate the diminutive status of Freedon’s Nadds from the measurements of his tomb on Onderon.”

Anakin and Shen burst out laughing, the sound rolling around the garage and putting a smile on the mechanics and other Jedi passing by. 

“Can we stop joking about dickless Sith Lords for a minute?” Dax asked, frowning at her physics calculations, levitating some Mandalorian spiced crisps to her outstretched hand. She popped them in her mouth, not looking up from her work. “I keep getting the wrong answer.”

Anakin looked around to make sure Obi-Wan wasn’t going to sneak up on them before floating some snacks over to his open mouth, grinning as he got away with it. “What are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to calculate the minimum required distance I can take around a cluster of black holes and every time I put in the answer it tells me I’m wrong,” Dax groaned, collapsing down to the meditation mat she brought with her into the garage. She let out a loud wail of frustration. “I’ve done this five times! Why can’t I make it work?”

Anakin frowned up at his speeder and then pushed himself fully out from under the vehicle. He sat up on his mechanic’s creeper and held out his hand. “Let me see. I’m pretty good at this stuff.”

That was an understatement but he wasn’t going to tell his friends that.

“Okay, your turn Dax,” Shen announced, taking a sip of sweetleaf juice. “This Jedi killed his brother, fell to the Dark Side and was stripped of his connection to the Force before he helped the Republic defeat an ancient Sith spirit.”

Dax frowned for a moment, her fingertips peeking out from the sleeves of her robes as she stared up at nothing, trying to recall what she learned in their history class. “Uhm… Cay Qel Droma? No! Ulic!”

Anakin frowned at the mess of calculations and muttered something to himself as Shen announced that Dax was correct. Something was tickling the back of his awareness and he didn’t like it. It made it feel like someone was watching him, something oily and black. He shook his head and handed the datapad back to his friend. “You’re using the wrong formula. Try it with this one.”

“Thanks!” 

Standing up and twisting until he felt something pop back into place, Anakin looked over the hangar, wondering at the source of his bad feeling. Everything looked fine and in order but he couldn’t shake the sudden tension that had settled over him. He looked at the far wall and watched as a larger freighter was being pushed in by two tug skiffs. It looked like it had taken some hits in a space battle but was only a little worse for wear. 

Maybe the shop master would let him work on it. He could only do so much to his speeder now that it was finally in tip top shape after four years of careful tinkering and parts replacement. He even liked the new paint colors, his hands running over the red and chrome front fender. 

“You done?” Shen asked, looking up and up at Anakin, who was growing so fast that he imagined he could see his friend getting taller before his eyes. 

“Yeah, Master Obi-Wan is coming,” Anakin replied, sensing the distant waves of his master’s presence growing stronger as she made her way to the garage. “Thanks for helping me study for tomorrow’s test.”

“Don’t mention it,” Shen said, popping upright as he gathered their assembled snacks into a small bag, making sure the precious junk food was sealed and would remain fresh for their next study session. “Dax? You finish your work?”

Her datapad let out a chime that signaled her assignment had been accept and Dax grinned. “Yes! Now if you two will excuse me, I have to work a shift at the visitor’s desk.”

“What did you do this time?” Anakin teased, the three padawans heading to the garage’s main entrance, his momentary feeling of unease gone. The freighter was inside now, slowly lowered to the floor of the garage as mechanics started to buzz around it, trying to figure how much was busted and how long it would take to fix it.

Dax rolled her eyes. “Master Kou is really harping on my “service” to the Temple. He’s added it to my weekly duties.”

“At least it’s only an hour?” Shen offered in sympathy. 

“Good point! I’ll see you later!” Dax said before she took off into the Temple, jogging away with an easy rhythm as Anakin waved. Obi-Wan was maybe another turn or two away so he decided to wait for her at the garage entrance as Shen told him that he had to report to the Healer’s Ward for some extra practice. 

That left Anakin alone with his thoughts and the strange sensation he had experienced back in the garage. He took out the memory, cold and liquid, but full of anxiety and fear. He couldn’t quite understand where it was coming from and that concerned him. It might have been the emotions of someone else in the garage but he was far too close to Shen and Dax for him to not be able to identify their leaking emotions. 

The mechanics who were Force sensitive were all in good moods and those who weren’t sensitive were little more than dim lights that barely flickered. It was a sign of how powerful Anakin was that he was even able to sense them at all. Most Jedi simply ghosted over those without the gift of the Force, not realizing that anyone could have a brief flash of insight, a one moment of genius that came from the universal Force that held the galaxy together. 

But even so, the strange fear and ominous sensation did not originate from any one person in the garage. It seemed almost like it snuck in under the door, slipped in through a crack in the Temples shields, a small, tiny thing easy to ignore or brush off. 

Anakin shivered as he waited for his master to turn the last corner and appear, which she did only a few minutes later.

“There you are!” he sighed in relief, hurrying over to Obi-Wan and her soothing, luminous presence in the Force. He would have wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder if she would have let him but now that he was getting older, Obi-Wan kept insisting that Anakin refrain from dramatic public displays of affection. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t stand close to her and maybe even stand behind her as he glared back at the garage. “Hello, Master.”

Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin, confused at seeing him waiting for her. According to the schedule he gave her, he was supposed to be in the garage working with Shen and Dax on homework and he shouldn’t have been able to sense her coming from so far away. “How did you know I was coming?”

“I could sense you when you got off the turbo lift,” Anakin murmured, frowning at the door, looking away as the last creeping surge of fear seemed to thin and peter out with a faint echo of a hiss and then he was free. “Sorry, Master Obi-Wan. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Obi-Wan, who he noted hadn’t seemed to notice the black snake of emotions, looked up at Anakin, her brow furrowed with concern as she touched his cheek. “Are you alright? Did you over exert yourself again?”

He shook his head but did lean into her hand a little, letting his spirit brush against hers in the Force, wordlessly begging for comfort. 

“Come with me then,” Obi-Wan said, looking into Anakin’s eyes and brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. “I have some good news for you. Or at least, I hope you’ll find it good.”

Anakin followed after her, relief washing over him as his Master touched her mind with his, concern and serene affection soothing his hypersensitive awareness. He wanted to collapse into a chair as the tension flooded out of him. He took a breath and caught up to Obi-Wan, trying to remember what she said before she turned to leave. 

“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said, his voice soft and apologetic. “What good news do you have for me?” 

They stepped into a turbolift and once the doors closed Anakin felt everything return to normal and now that he was thinking about it, he could barely remember what he had been so upset about. He found that strange and made a mental note to bring up later.

“We are going on a mission,” Obi-Wan announced, her expression a little hesitant and he could tell she was rethinking her earlier statement. “If you feel up for it, of course.”

A mission? His first mission as a padawan with Obi-Wan? A real mission with real lightsabers and danger and adventure?

“Yes!” Anakin nearly shouted with excitement, his presence too bright and intense and he was politely but firmly pushed back into his end of their connection. “Where are we going? When are we leaving? Can I fly the ship? Oh! Can I pick it out too? Are we protecting someone? Or do we have to fight off a horde of pirates? There’s an older padawan who had to fight off pirates when she went on a mission last month with her master. And the local ruler gave her a medal!”

Her padawan’s equanimity restored, Obi-Wan smiled and let out a chuckle. “We will not be fighting pirates or serving as anyone’s personal body guard. We are going to the Council Room where you will have your first official mission assignment.”

Anakin panicked momentarily as he looked down at his robes and was relieved to discover that he wasn’t covered with oil or dust from his speeder. He let out a breath and pulled his tabards down, making sure the thick belt of fabric around his waist was smooth. “Do I look okay?”

His master smiled at him and nodded. “You look the very image of a Jedi. And relax. Soon this will all be boring routine to you.”

Anakin nodded, chewing on his lower lip as they waited for the lift to make it to the floor where the Jedi Council room was located.

His first mission and he was only thirteen. Surely this had to be a new record!

 

* * *

“Jedi Knight Kenobi? Padawan Skywalker?” a Jedi Anakin did not recognize summoned him and Obi-Wan from the comfortable bench they were both sitting on, staring out at a stormy Coruscant cityscape. They were high up enough that they could see the undulating clouds rolling towards the Senate district, the occasional dramatic flash of lighting punctuating the somnolent atmosphere of the waiting area. 

Anakin bounced upright with Obi-Wan following at a more sedate pace as they walked over to the Mon Calamari who called their names. She peered at her data pad and nodded, touching something before the doors started to slide open. Obi-Wan bowed her head in thanks as Anakin gave a slightly more enthusiastic bow, trying not to grin with childish excitement.

But it was his first mission! How could he not be excited?   
“We shall discuss the issue of Master Dyas another time, Master Plo,” Mace Windu’s voice cut through the soft chatter of the Council Room and Anakin suddenly felt very small and very weak in the presence of so much strength and light. He worried that he was casting some kind of horrible shadow, as if all of the dark thoughts, fears and small furies a sentient life was heir to were on display for the twelve powerful Jedi Masters in the room. He looked over at Obi-Wan, who seemed immune to the pressing, cold, white light that threatened to blind him with its overwhelming purity.

_ Relax… They don’t want to eat you alive, Anakin.  _ Obi-Wan’s presence settled over him and he found his spirit looking out from behind his master’s shields, the Force rippling and dancing as if he were looking at it through water. It was a strange experience and one he was not likely to have again so he took advantage, running the fingertips of his mind against her shields in an attempt to see how it was they were put together.

_ Anakin! Pay attention!  _

He turned his attention back to the masters and focused on Master Windu who was glowering at the Master-Padawan pair before him. Anakin knew Windu was not his biggest fan and he supposed his momentary distraction hadn’t done anything to win him a friend in the Korun Jedi. 

“Jedi Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker,” Master Mundi began, looking down at a data pad in his hand, flipping through their pre-mission briefing. “The Council has selected you for a mission to the colony world of Ornithon Major in the Corvidae system. Knight Kenobi, have you had a chance to inform your padawan of the nature of this mission?”

“I have not, masters,” Obi-Wan said, bowing her head a little. “I went to find him as soon as I heard of our assignment.”

“Then it would be best, Padawan Skywalker, if you gave this mission briefing your full attention,” Master Eeth Koth said from behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. He felt his cheeks flame and he focused on a flourish in the carpet before him, wondering if everyone heard Obi-Wan chastising him about his lack of focus. 

“Yes, Masters,” he mumbled, chewing on his lower lip as he reminded himself that there was no emotion, there was peace.

“What is the nature of our assignment?” Obi-Wan asked, purposefully dragging the attention of the austere council back to her and away from her hypersensitive padawan. Whatever had rattled her boy, it was gone now and they had more important things to worry about. They would discuss it later but for now, pragmatism was more important.

“Alderaan is trying to establish a colony on Ornithon Major,” Master Mundi explained, gesturing with one hand as a holo of the planet in question appeared before Obi-Wan and Anakin. “They have chosen a home base half a day’s journey in from the coast and are currently involved in clearing a small area within the native foliage for their settlement. An earlier scientific survey of the planet revealed no native or indigenous sentient life forms and our own Agricultural Corps have verified the Republic’s findings.”

Anakin looked over at his Master, who had brought her hand to her mouth as she processed the information from the Cerulean Master. Obi-Wan betrayed no more thought than curiosity but from the privileged spot behind her shields he could tell this would be a very interesting mission.

_ Yes! _ Anakin kept his excitement to himself and tried not to let it leak out past his shields to the perceptive minds of the Council.  _ There has to be something wrong, otherwise they wouldn’t send Jedi out. I bet it’s pirates! Or mercenaries! _

_ Pipe down, boy.  _ Obi-Wan retorted and Anakin had the distinct feeling his master was trying to gently muzzle him. He grabbed his arms in his sleeves and tried for peace and tranquility again.

“Unfortunately, there has been a rash of what can only be described as  _ attacks _ against the settlers,” Master Windu spoke up, gesturing to some aerial drone footage of the settlement site. Skeletons of buildings were knocked over or smoldering and there were small craters and holes in the middle of what were supposed to be fields. There was a speeder on fire and a disassembled droid. 

It looked like someone was waging some kind of guerilla campaign against the colonists. 

“Your assignment, Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, is to discover the nature of these attacks,” Windu said, cutting off the holo signal with one hand. “If there is indeed an indigenous sentient culture on this planet that our evaluations have somehow missed then you are to negotiate a peaceful cessation of hostilities as well as a treaty that is fair and equitable to both sides.”

Anakin looked off to the side, realizing ‘negotiating treaties’ meant lots of long boring conversations that he would have to pretend to be interested in.

“And if the malefactors are from off world?” Obi-Wan asked, her voice pleasantly neutral with the faintest lilt of a question. 

“Investigate them, you will,” Yoda finally spoke up, his ears perked. “Discover their intentions and report back to the Council. Decide then, how best to handle this, we will.”

Obi-Wan nodded and then turned to look at Anakin, the faintest twitch of her eyebrow asking if he had anything he wanted to add or needed clarification on.

_ Address the Council? On my first mission? Is she crazy? _

Taking his silence for a no, Obi-Wan nodded to the Council. “Yes, Masters. We shall depart tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred.”

“May the Force be with you,” Windu said, bowing his head just a fraction and dismissing the master and padawan, who bowed in sync and turned to walk out of the room, the door hissing shut behind them. 

Mace Windu turned to look at Yoda, a frown on his face. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Skywalker is still very young. He had to hide behind Kenobi’s shields.”

Yoda rested his chin on his hands, watching the closed doorway with narrowed eyes. “Never the perfect time, we have. Only the present.”

“I’m certain Knight Kenobi will take good care of her padawan,” Master Plo Koon said, his voice warmer than the rumble of thunder outside. “And Skywalker is more than up for the challenge.”

“He’s dangerous,” Eeth Koth sniffed, leaning back into his chair with a frown. “He lacks focus and discipline. Kenobi is too soft. They reek of attachment.”

“Perhaps…” Shaak Ti said, quietly coming to the defense of the young woman who had been burdened with the task of raising and training the Chosen One. “Or perhaps it is our own prejudices and traditions that cloud our judgement. Skywalker has made a vast improvement in the last few years. I feel Obi-Wan should be commended for that.”

Yoda chuckled dryly and tapped his gimmer stick on the edge of his seat. “Meditate on this later, we will. Next appointment, we shall see. Anxious and distraught, the Jedi outside is. Help them we must.”

 

* * *

Obi-Wan walked out of the Council room and took a left and decided on a whim to count how long it would take Anakin to explode in excitement. She was willing to give him ten steps but in all likelihood he was probably going to hit that fourth step and lose his young mind.

The turbolift that led all the way down to the archives was perhaps fifteen feet away at most and the copper-haired woman prepared her ears and senses for the coming storm of delight.

But Anakin said nothing.

When they were at the turbolift door and Anakin still hadn’t said anything, his hands folded up into his sleeves and his back tall and straight, Obi-Wan wondered if she had overestimated her padawan’s readiness for the mission. Perhaps the serious nature of the Council had intimidated her little storm cloud and maybe she should rethink her decision to take them out to the edges of Known Space to investigate a local ghost story. 

The pair stepped into the turbolift and Obi-Wan hit the button for the Archives. She turned around to see the doors sliding shut, unsure how to broach this new control and restraint in a way that did not seem to say, “You unnerve me when you are quiet”. 

She needn’t have worried.

“This is so  _ wizard _ , Master!” Anakin enthused, his whole spirit lighting up and practically making the turbolift lights flicker. His blue eyes were bright and the smile on his face was so filled with joy and delight that Obi-Wan felt a smile of her own rising to match. Her padawan spun around to face the doors, nervous energy making his movements fast and choppy as he gesticulated just how enthused he was about the mission.

“It’s pirates, right, Master? It’s totally pirates!” Anakin guessed and proceeded to illuminate why exactly it had to be pirates unless it was gangsters! It was totally gangsters for the exact same reasons why it had to be pirates. 

“Unless it’s ghosts and evil spirits,” Obi-Wan slid that one in with a perfect deadpan expression, her eyes focused on the floor lights, steadily ticking downwards. 

Anakin, shocked at Obi-Wan’s suggestion, turned slowly towards his master, his eyes round and mouth hanging open. “Evil spirits? You mean like… the Sith?”

The boy’s dramatic whispering of the last word nearly destroyed Obi-Wan’s facade of stoic nonchalance. She bit the cheek Anakin couldn’t see as she continued to focus her eyes on the descending floor lights. “We should be prepared for any eventuality. Even rampaging colonies of nerfs.”

Anakin blinked at Obi-Wan for a long, quiet moment before it dawned on him that his master was teasing him. In a cloud of pique and stung pride, Anakin drew himself up taller, pleased to see that he was only an inch or two shorter than her and he had every inclination of shooting up past his master until there finally came a time when she had to crane her neck up at him. He was pretty sure she’d stop making fun of him then.

“I’ve heard nerfs can be quite dangerous,” Obi-Wan continued, her mouth quirking into a smile. “They are a serious menace on some colonies.”

Anakin looked like he was ready to give into a sulk when a moment of genius struck him.

“So how many nerfs did Master Qui-Gon adopt on  _ your _ first mission, Master Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan turned slowly to look over at her padawan, her eyes dancing with barely restrained mirth and a mischievous grin. “I am haunted by them to this day. He made me adopt one. I named him Philo and we were inseparable until the day, Master Jinn lead him away into the sunset, never to be seen again. Even now, I cannot look at a nerf steak without shedding a single tear.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked each other in the eye, waiting to see who would give into their shared, bubbling humor first. There was a long, tense moment of burning silliness and then release.

“Philo? You named him Philo?!” Anakin gasped, his whole body quaking with mirth as Obi-Wan herself burst out into a torrent of laughter. 

“Well played, my apprentice. The bit about Qui-Gon was perfect!”

“You didn’t seriously have a pet nerf named Philo, did you?” Anakin asked after they had both regained what might have passed for control. The turbolift rang out for their floor and the door sighed open.

“One day, when you are older and I am far less sober than I am now,” Obi-Wan teased, stepping out into the lobby of the Archive. “I will tell you all about the first official mission Qui-Gon and I went on. Bandomeer does not count.”

“Aww man! That’s not fair!” Anakin protested, hurrying to stand in front of his master. “You can’t just leave me hanging like this!”

“Funny,” Obi-Wan smirked, elegantly side stepping her padawan. “That’s what my opponent said during that mission.”

Anakin let out a groan and turned around to trot after Obi-Wan, who collected some data pads from Master Jocasta Nu and then sent him into archives to gather some data and science reports from the exploration databanks. They were difficult to find and by the time he had returned, his stomach was growling. He looked up at the chrono that was posted behind the main desk, walking up next to Obi-Wan and placing the stack of datapads between his Master and Master Nu. “That’s all of them, I think.”

Obi-Wan quickly thumbed through them before pushing them over to the Jedi Archivist with a smile. “We’re on a mission to Ornithon Major tomorrow and we want to double check the Order’s findings during the initial and subsequent surveys.”

Jocasta Nu sniffed as she checked the reports out to Obi-Wan and Anakin. “The Archives are and the records contained herein are a flawless testament to the Order. I’m certain you’re being sent on a wild bantha hunt to soothe some ruffled feathers in the Senate.”

“I think it’s pirates,” Anakin piped up as he prepared to regale the women with all the reasons why pirates seemed the most likely source of the disturbance. 

“Thank you, Master Nu,” Obi-Wan said, handing Anakin the complete stack of datapads and walking out of the Archives. He hurried after her, eager to expound upon his theory of gangster pirates who were running a secret spice ring off a the third moon of Ornithon Major. 

His stomach let out a gurgle of protest and his master looked back over her shoulder at him, an eyebrow arched. “Are you hungry?” 

“Always!” Anakin grinned, falling into step with Obi-Wan as she led them away from turbolifts they arrived on. “So here’s what I think is happening. There has been a bunch of pirate attacks where the Corellian Trade Spine meets with the Rimma Trade Route and since this planet has three moons, that gives them plenty of places to hide out and they could just keep their treasure on the planet below! That’s why they’re not hurting the colonists because if they find out there’s pirate treasure down there, everybody will start digging for it!”

Obi-Wan wondered if it were possible to sprain one’s eyebrow from continued sceptical overuse. “I do not think that is what is going on here, my young padawan.”

“But what if it  _ is _ , Master? How will we take their base? Should we go for a full frontal assault? I can knock down the front doors or hotwire them if we need to!” Anakin was fully committed to his holovid action adventure, complete with sound effects. 

Obi-Wan decided it was entirely possible to sprain one’s eyebrow after all and she shook her head. “That’s enough, my feverishly imaginative boy. It’s time for dinner and since you have a great deal of studying to do tonight, we shall be dining in our suite.”

“You mean I don’t even get to tell Shen and Dax?” Anakin looked up at his master, comically betrayed. “But this is my first mission! I have to tell them! They’ll be so excited!”

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. “You may com them tomorrow morning when you wake up but tonight you must focus on your mission. I expect a well thought-out and detailed report on Ornithon Major before we depart.”

She watched as Anakin deflated, all of the exuberance and excitement leaving him at the prospect of having to actually do  _ research _ before a mission to a strange new planet he had zero familiarity with.  Obi-Wan couldn’t quite remember what her reaction to her first mission report assignment but she was almost certain it was more positive than Anakin’s.

“But… but… do I have to?” Anakin had been hoping to spend the evening discussing how they were going to plan their assault on the spice-smuggling gangster-pirates hold out that had now grown to include a small fleet of junky freighters. He was not looking forward to having the cold light of reality douse the flame of his imagination. “Couldn’t I do the report on the flight out there?”

“Who will monitor the autopilot?” Obi-Wan asked nonchalantly as she came to a stop at the dining hall. 

Anakin’s eyes were as big as saucers as he came around to face Obi-Wan. “Are you serious? I can have the stick while we’re flying?”

She nodded. “If you present a well-researched and thoughtful report, yes. I will let you have the stick after take off.”

Anakin decided that the next day was going to be the best day of his life so far.

Obi-Wan keyed in their order and stepped aside to see if there was anything Anakin wanted. He frowned at what was on the menu and ordered a second helping of everything except his vegetables. He tried to key in his master’s identification code before she could stop him and let out a groan when it didn’t take. 

Her eyebrows raised in cool disdain, Obi-Wan took off the extra dessert and added another helping of vegetables before she keyed in her code, damning the boy to extra micro greens. “Nice try, little one.”

“Hey!” Anakin protested as they headed in the direction of their rooms. “I am not little anymore. I am almost as tall as you!”

“You shall always be my little padawan, no matter how tall you become,” Obi-Wan smirked as they made their way back home and even though he made a great deal of hating the idea of being her “little padawan” there was a part of him, quiet and hidden beneath his bluster and pride that was secretly pleased.

 

* * *

“Anakin? Would you come here a moment?”

The boy looked up from his spot on the floor, eyes bleary from all of his reading. He let out a yawn and pushed himself up off the nest of pillows and blankets he had been studying in. “Yes, Master?”

Obi-Wan sat on their sofa, beckoning him over with her hand and patting the cushion next to her. Anakin picked his way around his nest and sat down next to his master, looking up at her curiously. “What is it?”

“Your braid is a mess,” she explained, gently prodding Anakin to turn to his left so that she could unravel his braid and all of the attendant honor markings wrapped around it. Blue for being accepted as a padawan, white for saving a life during their surprisingly exciting trip to Nidai IV, and red for the first time he got a hit in on Obi-Wan in lightsaber sparring. There was green for the creation of his own saber, more blue to mark his progress through his apprenticeship and finally another thread of white for saving a pedestrian when he was on a visit with the Chancellor. She had redone his braid so many times she had the order memorized and her fingers made short work of the scruffy braid and frayed threads that needed replacing. 

Anakin let out a long sigh and happily relaxed, closing his eyes as his master began their quiet, ritual. He never said anything, merely basked in the quiet serenity of Obi-Wan’s presence, the only time he could really feel the peace and oneness with the Force that the Order claimed was his birthright. He sank into her half of their bond, rocked by the easy mindfulness of her concentration as she worked a comb through his permanently crimped hair. Sometimes she spoke to him, telling him how proud she was of his improvement or how brave he had been when it came to saving the pedestrian but mostly she was quiet, a still lagoon of affection and light.

No shadow could touch them in this precious moment. 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft as she methodically worked through his soft, sun-bleached hair. “When our mission starts tomorrow, you must remember that you are a representative of the Jedi Order.”

He nodded, not really hearing her so much as feeling the intentions behind her words. She wanted him to be on his best behavior and to not try to provoke her as often as he did in the Temple. 

_ Don’t misbehave or mouth off. Got it.  _

“While you may feel your are simply a padawan, others will not see it that way,” she explained, tying off his braid with the impervious rathtar’s kiss. “They do not see a master and a padawan but two Jedi and I want you to remember that. When we leave the Temple, you will be my partner. And just as I am responsible for your safety and well-being, you will be responsible for mine.”

Anakin nodded. “Partners… But you still outrank me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she smiled as she worked the new honor threads around Anakin’s braid. “I do outrank your, for now. But do you understand, Anakin? This will be our first time away from the Temple and I want you to comprehend how important it is that we are a team. It will only be you and I out there. Just the two of us. Does that scare you?”

Anakin frowned as he thought it over and shook his head. “No. Not really. We don’t need anybody else.”

Obi-Wan laughed and shook her head as she worked her way down her padawan’s braid, sighing softly. “Anakin Skywalker, one day your overconfidence is going to get us into a lot of trouble. But… I cannot say I disagree with you, my brave padawan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic lives! XD 
> 
> Anyway, the Editor is sick this weekend and while her keen and discerning eye is distracted by illness I snuck out and posted this. I've been sitting on this chapter for a good long time, long enough to note the changes in style so if this seems a little bit different from my other stuff that's why. And also without Lily to edit my work, it's always a little more rough than usual so this chapter gets it in spades! DX
> 
> But our next chapter will take us off planet to our first adventure and hopefully nothing will blow up! Fingers crossed everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
